Telling Ron
by michelleywelley
Summary: Hermione likes Ron but how does she tell him? Featuring an amused Harry, a nervous Hermione, and a surprised Ron. RH, will eventually have HG. Prequel to 'There For You.' COMPLETED!
1. Harry Isn't a Hippogriff

Title:Telling Ron  
  
By: Michellemybell  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfic so I hope everybody likes it. I hope nobody's OOC. Anyway, please RR.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. This is just for fun!  
  
Chapter One: Harry Isn't a Hippogriff  
  
It was Friday night in Gryffindor Tower at about one in the morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room doing homework. Or at least pretnding to. Harry was looking at Hermione with a smirk on his face as she stared at Ron. Ron was sprawled out in a chair across from Hermione, fast asleep and drooling a bit. This didn't seem to bother her though as she continued to look at him with a grin on her lips and tenderness in her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap startling her.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Crookshanks!" Hermione shrieked, causing Ron to wake. He looked around bewildered, his eyees landing on Hermione's shocked expression.  
  
  
  
"You okay Her-mi-one?" Ron asked yawning and stretching his arms in the air.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes Ron I'm fine!" Hermione squeaked. "I'm so sorry I woke you!"  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm going to bed now. Night Harry. Night Hermione."  
  
"Night Ron," Harry said shaking his head and looked over to Hermione as Ron headed up to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you just tell him?" Harry questioned smiling at her.  
  
"Tell who what?" she answered nervously.  
  
"Tell Ron that you fancy him. It's very obvious by the way that you stare so fondly at him while he's drooling in his sleep," Harry said laughing.  
  
Hermione gasped. "I don't know what you're talking about! I do not fancy Ron! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed beginning to gather her school books from the table into her bag. "Ron is my friend...and I...I don't...and he doesn't..." Hermione looked up to see Harry laughing his head off.  
  
"You stop that right now! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!"  
  
"Hermione if you don't fancy Ron then I'm a hippogriff!" Harry said making him laugh even harder. "Besides if you didn't like him, you wouldn't have acted like that at my suggesting you do."  
  
Hermione sat back down and put her head in her hands, groaning.  
  
"I know. But what do I do? I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hello Ron. I just wanted to tell you I love you and wish we were together! I love the way you defend everyone and your flaming hair and I would really love to give you a kiss somewhere other than your cheek!', Harry I just can't do that!" Hermione said heatedly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow, I could tell you fancied him but I didn't know you loved him".  
  
"Yes Harry, I love him okay? I have for awhile. But I don't know how he feels about me. I mean he acts jealous about Victor and he's ready to rip out Malfoy's liver anytime he insults me but is it because he likes me or because we're friends?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's because he likes you. He wouldn't rip out Malfoy's liver just for anybody. And please never talk about Ron and kissing in the same sentence," Harry shuddered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Well he would for you, Ginny, the twins, and his parents. It's not like I'm the only one."  
  
"True but I don't get jealous about Krum, Ron does."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't approve of Victor because he's from Durmstrang and is older than me. Would he act like this if I was dating Neville or Seamus or someone here?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes he would."  
  
Hermione still looked unsure. "Alright so do I tell him or let him make the first move?"  
  
"I think it'll have to be you. I'm not sure Ron's smart enough to do something like that on his own," Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "He isn't stupid. But you're right. It'll have to be me," she said nervously. "I'm going to bed. If I'm going to do this, I'll need a clear head in the morning."  
  
Harry and Hermione stood and headed to their own stairs.  
  
"Night Hermione. Gook luck," Harry said grinning at her.  
  
"Night," Hermione answered weakly.  
  
  
  
Harry entered the boys room as Ron rolled over. As he put his pajamas on, Harry wondered how Ron would react to Hermione's confession. He knew Ron fancied her as well. Harry had been informed of the things Ron wanted to do with Hermione that made Harry want to be violently ill. 'Oh well,' Harry thought. 'I guess I'll find out tomorrow.' 


	2. The Lost Moment

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter Two: The Lost Moment  
  
Author's Note: Ok, on ff.net my name is michelleywelley and on checkmated.com I'm michellemybell. This story isn't on checkmated yet for some reason but hopefully it will be soon. I just thought I'd mention that because on the first chapter I had two different author names. Yeah, so anyway thanks for the people who have reviewed so far! I haven't had that many yet and I was going to wait longer to update but I'm so excited that a few people like it that I'm updating now! By the way quotes are shown by " ", and thoughts in someones head are shown by ' '. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Here we go!  
  
Hermione woke up at six o'clock the next morning. She remembered her conversation with Harry the night before and knew she would never get back to sleep. Slowly, she rose out of bed and dressed herself without much attention to what she put on.  
  
She was extremely worried about what she was going to say to Ron today. 'Maybe I shouldn't do it today....or ever,' she thought sighing. She could just picture herself confessing her love to Ron and him giving her that look he gets when looking at a crazy person. 'He'll think I'm mad, he'll think I need to join Lockhart at St.Mungo's and our friendship will be ruined forever! But what if he says he likes me too?' She began to feel ill and thought maybe she would skip breakfast and go to the library and pretend to study. She grabbed her bag, stuffed a couple of books in it, and walked down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you're just in time! We were just about to go down to breakfast," Ginny called to her. She stood next to Ron and Harry who were in the middle of a Quidditch conversation. ("Ron, Ginny will not flash the other team to distract them.")  
"You're right, I won't," Ginny said to them over her shoulder. "Now let's go!"  
They walked through the portrait hole towards the Great Hall. Ginny was telling Harry a better plan for the next Quidditch game (Ginny had become a chaser that year and Harry was the new team captain) and Hermione followed, lost in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked, nudging Hermione's shoulder with his own. Hermione blushed after his touch.  
  
"Oh, you know...schoolwork and stuff," she answered.  
"Hermione it's Saturday! Don't think about schoolwork!" He said shaking his head. "The weekends are for relaxing the mind and pretending schoolwork doesn't exist."  
  
"Don't you pretend schoolwork doesn't exist all week?" She said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You really shouldn't neglect your homework the way you do."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I get it done."  
  
"Just barely and usually with my help."  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "I can do my homework by myself."  
  
"But you don't. You always want to copy mine or ask me for all the answers."  
  
"I...well you're...you're smart and know the right answers so I ask you for help!" Ron's ears were turning red.  
  
"Well if you would study then maybe you would know the right answers too!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stood facing each other angrily when Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, guys we're here."  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Well, not everyone but a good portion of the Great Hall were waiting for the argument to continue. Hermione's face turned red and she hurried to sit next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Ron went and sat as far away from Hermione as he could, grumbling to himself along the way.  
  
"Why did she do that?" Ron asked angrily to Harry as they sat down. "All I said was Saturday was a day to not think about school and what does she do? She starts lecturing me about homework!"  
  
"I don't know mate," Harry said back to him. "Maybe she's stressed about something."  
  
"Well it doesn't mesn she can take it out on me! I mean okay maybe I should work a little harder at school and study more....but still!"  
  
Down the table, Hermione sat with her head in her hands. 'Why, why, why did I do that? I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.'  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know....what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Maybe you're just tired. Why don't you go take a nap?"  
  
Sleep sounded wonderful at the moment. "Yes, thats a good idea. I'll see you later." Hermione stood from the table and began walking to the doors when a cold voice spoke to her.  
  
"Problems with the weasel?" Draco Malfoy asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I'm not in the mood today."  
  
"Oh doesn't little Ronnie like you back?" Draco said in a baby voice.  
  
"Malfoy get the hell away from her!" Ron came towards them quickly.  
  
"Ah heres the weasel himself. But why are you defending her? I thought you and the mudblood were fighting?"  
  
As soon as the word 'mudblood' left his mouth, Ron punched him in the face. Draco fell over backwards, landing hard on the floor. Ron was ready to continue but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Ron stop! He isn't worth getting in trouble for!"  
  
"Well you are!" Ron answered as Malfoy stood and punched Ron in the stomach. Ron doubled over and Malfoy brought his fist upwards into Ron's face, knocking him over. He jumped on Ron and they began wrestling on the floor. Harry came running over and Hermione yelled, "Harry do something!"  
  
Harry jumped on Malfoy, pullung him off of Ron and yelled, "Stun him!"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and said the spell. Malfoy fell back on the floor unconscious. Hermione rushed over to Ron who sat up wiping the blood off his lip.  
  
"Ron are you alright? Oh why do you let Malfoy get to you like that?" She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! What in the world do you think you are doing fighting another student in the middle of breakfast?!" Professor McGonagall came rushing over to them furious. She saw Malfoy lying there and her eyes bugged out. "We must get him to the hospital wing at once! Mr. Weasley are you seriously injured?" Ron shook his head. "Then please go straight to Gryffindor Tower and wait for me to come and give you your punishment. Go now!"  
  
Ron rose from the floor and headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione ran up and began walking next to him.  
  
"Ron are you alright? Does anything hurt? You're limping! Oh Ron-"  
  
"Hermione please! Stop it! I'm okay!" He said annoyed and began pulling on the banister to hoist himself up the stairs, his leg obviously in pain. Hermione gently put her arm around him to help him up. He was resistant at first but finaly allowed his weight into her a little bit. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password before she could question them about Ron's look. Hermione led him over to the couch and he gingerly sat down, leaning his head against the back. She went to get hot water and soap for his cuts and brought it over to him.  
  
"Um I need to clean these for you first so...." Hermione slowly reached up for his face and finally put her hand on his chin, holding it gently. They could feel the heat radiating between them and Hermione shakily began cleaning the cuts on his face. Ron winced slightly as it stung. Finally, Hermione said a spell to take away the cuts and he had no visible signs of a fight.  
  
"You should probably go see Madame Pomfrey about your leg later," she said softly to him.  
  
"Hermione...I meant what I said back there....about you being worth getting in trouble for," Ron said.  
  
Hermione wasn't expecting that answer from him. She had heard him say it but didn't think he would talk about it with her.  
  
"Thank you," she said looking up at him. He had grown so handsome since last year. He had strong cheek bones and a well defined jaw line. He wasn't even that skinny and lanky since he'd been doing Quidditch so much. His eyes were so beatiful she thought she might get lost in them.  
  
"Hermione I..." Ron began as they leaned closer to each other. Their faces only inches apart, they began closing there eyes when all of a sudden the portrait hole opened and Harry walked in. They quickly pulled away from each other.  
  
"You okay Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. The moment was lost. They were so close.... Hermione stood up and went upstairs to her dorm.  
  
"Did I interupt something?" Harry asked and Ron flopped back against the couch groaning.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys but I couldn't make it end that quickly! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have in this story but there should be at least two more. Thanks! 


	3. Bliss

Telling Ron  
Chapter Three: Bliss  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You've made me so happy! I'll thank everyone indidvidually at the end of this chapter.  
  
Hermione slowly crept downstairs from her dormitory, peeking in the common room to find it empty. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was at dinner. She had left her bag in the room after leaving Ron and Harry earlier, and didn't want anyone to talk to her about the argument that morning. She walked over to get her bag when Harry came in the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, I thought I'd bring you some food since you haven't eaten all day," he said handing her a plate of food. "And I'm sorry about this morning. I, uh, figured out what I walked in on."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's alright. You didn't know. Oh, thank you for the food," she added sitting down on the couch.  
  
"It would have been a good way to tell him though," Harry said chuckling.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Kissing him! I think he would have figured it out if you had."  
  
"Mmm. I thought you never wanted to hear about Ron and kissing again?" she said teasingly.  
  
"I don't. It was just a thought."  
  
"Where is Ron anyway?"  
  
"McGonagall made him start his detention tonight."  
  
"Oh. How much detention does he have?" she asked swirling the potatoes around on her plate.  
  
"A week plus fifteen points from Gryffindor. Malfoy got the same."  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing, "Why must he always pick fights with us? He gets Ron so angry and then Ron has to go and punch him in the face! He needs to learn to control his temper and just walk away! Then he got himself hit and punched and...and..." Hermione was crying now with her hands over her face. "He can just be so stupid!"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione, unsure of what to do. 'Why do girls always have to cry around me?' he wondered. He patted her on the back and said, "That's just the way Ron is. He can't let Malfoy get away with insulting people he cares about."  
  
Hermione sobbed and put her unfinished plate on the table in front of her. She reached over to her bag and pulled out a tissue. Dabbing at her eyes she said, "I know he's very defensive but I wish he wouldn't get so physical. Can't he defend us with words?"  
  
The portrait hole opened and people began filing in from dinner. Hermione excused herself to freshen up from crying. Harry started playing Chess with Seamus and Hermione came back down to finish eating and do her homework. By eleven thirty, Harry and Hermione were the only two left in the common room. They were silently waiting for Ron to come back from detention. Hermione wondered what she would say to Ron when he came in. 'Would he mention this morning? Probably not in front of Harry but later?'  
  
Finally at midnight Ron came limping in. He looked furious. He made his way over to a chair across from them and flopped into it.  
  
"McGonagall made me clean her entire classroom and her office! I had to scrub the floors, clean the board, wash the walls, the desks, the chairs, everything! Tomorrow I have to clean all the damn lavatories in the school!" he exclaimed angrily. "She wouldn't even let me see Madam Pomfrey about my leg! I haven't had dinner yet and I'm starving!"  
  
"You stay here Ron. I'll go down to the kitchens and ask Dobby for some food. I haven't been down to see him a long time anyway," Harry offered, standing up.  
  
"Thanks mate," Ron said appreciatively. Harry disappeared through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were left sitting in an uncomfortable silence. She nervously fiddled with a stray thread on her sweater, her eyes staring at her feet where she noticed she had on two different colored socks. She obviously didn't pay much attention this morning when she dressed. Ron cleared his throat but said nothing. His stomach growled loudly and Hermione giggled. Ron grinned at her. This finally broke the silence.  
  
"I wish Harry would hurry up with the food."  
  
"Ron, he's only been gone for a couple minutes! And you know how Dobby is. Harry could be gone for half an hour."  
  
Ron nodded. Suddenly he looked nervous and cleared his throat again.  
  
"Um about earlier...." he began. Hermione's eyes darted up to him. She couldn't believe he had brought it up. She was sure she would have to mention it.  
  
"Right....Ron there's something I wanted to talk to you about...or, um tell you..." she trailed off, unsure of how to say it. "Ron you are....I....we..." She swallowed nervously as Ron stood and came to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you too," he said in a low voice, apprehension in his eyes. Ron lightly put his hand on her cheek. Hermione tentatively put her hand on his arm, above his elbow. Ron bent lower to her as she lifted her face towards his. She felt his breath on her nose right before their lips touched. They were both in complete bliss. Ron's hands came down to her lower back as the kiss deepened. Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself closer to him. It was the most incredible feeling in the world for Hermione and she never wanted it to end. Finally, they broke apart. Ron looked down at her, smiling like he never had before. Hermione looked into his eyes, a grin at her lips.  
  
"Ron, I love you."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she'd said it already. Hermione saw the look on his face and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry if I surprised you but I do," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"No Hermione it's alright!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand. He didn't want to let go of her so quickly. "I..." he swallowed. "I...love you too."  
  
Hermione's frown disappeared. "Oh Ron!" She through her arms around him and kissed him. Ron smiled into her mouth but quickly kissed her back. This is where Harry found them as he entered the room, holding a heaping plate of food. He almost dropped the plate when he saw what they were doing. They looked over at him, their arms still around each other.  
  
"Oh hello....sorry to interupt....I'll just be going now....bye," Harry said quickly, placing the plate on the table and running up to his room. They looked at each other and laughed. Ron's stomach then let out another roar of hunger.  
  
"I better eat this," Ron grinned, pulling apart from Hermione. She nodded, leaning back against the sofa to watch him eat. He offered her some but she declined. She thought she could watch him all night. He finished quickly as it only takes Ron a few minutes to devour a large plate of food. He leaned back next to her, groaning happily.  
  
He looked down at her. "So...does this mean we're a..."  
  
"Couple?" she finished for him. He nodded. "I hope so," she answered. "Do you want to be one?"  
  
"Definately," he said leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips. "Hey, nice socks," he looked at her feet, confused.  
  
"Yeah....thanks," she said. Laughing, he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Ron inhaled the wonderful smell of her hair. It was like spring flowers. Soon he could hear her breathing softly and evenly. He knew she was asleep. He smiled to himself and put his other arm around her. He slowly lowered the two of them into a laying position on the couch. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh of contentment. Soon his dreams were full of his Hermione.  
  
A/N: Yay! They finally kissed! Don't worry there's more to come! By the way, I meant to put the socks thing in the last chapter but as different colored shoes and I forgot! So I put it in here!  
  
Here's the thank you section:  
  
Thekecmaster: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry the fighting was short but I don't know that much about punching and stuff so I couldn't keep it going very long!  
  
RonAndHermy: I'm so glad you like it! I don't know exactly how long it will be but I definately have room to make it long!  
  
QueenoftheSwans: I read your story and I reviewed! Thank you for reading mine!  
  
pheonixflames121: I'm really happy you like it! And I updated really fast! Of course it is the weekend and I don't have much else to do!  
  
littlebluebanana: Thank you for reviewing! I tried to apply what you said to this chapter. Sorry if you don't notice a difference. I tried!  
  
Lily106: I wrote more and I'm still going to write more! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Dude Where's My Cheese: Nice name! Sorry Ron didn't really have a reaction since he kissed Hermione at the same time, she didn't have to tell him. I guess the title doesn't really fit now....Oh well! Glad you liked it (well you liked the first chapter, don't know if you liked the second and third.) 


	4. Where's the Nearest Closet?

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter Four: Where's the Nearest Closet?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except the plot of this story! The amazing J.K. Rowling owns it all!  
  
Author's Note: To all my reviewers, I love you!!!! I would give you all candy if I could! Again, the individual thank you section will be at the end! Here we go!  
  
Ron woke up the next morning wondering why his leg was asleep. He looked down at it and saw Hermione's body on him. The events of yesterday came flying back to him, bringing with it a feeling of immense joy. He had snogged Hermione! Twice! They had decided to be a couple! He didn't care anymore that he couldn't feel his leg. He wanted to lie there with Hermione forever. He tightened his arms around her slightly, hoping she wouldn't wake. She took a deep breath but stayed asleep.  
  
An hour later, Harry came quietly down the stairs. He noticed Ron hadn't slept in his bed the night before and came to find him. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the couch. Ron made eye contact with Harry and grinned at him. Harry chuckled. Neville then came out of the dorm behind him rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you doin' Harry?"  
  
"Shh!" Harry pointed down to the pair on the couch. Neville's eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"They're sleeping. Well, Hermione is."  
  
"But why is she on top of him?"  
  
"I have a feeling they're, well, a couple now."  
  
"Oh....Cool!" Neville went around Harry to the portrait hole, giving Ron a thumb's up. As the door closed, Hermione opened her eyes. She looked at Ron smiling at her.  
  
"Morning, love."  
  
"Hi Ron." She sat up, groggily and he moved to a sitting position. Harry walked over to a chair across from them and sat down. He smirked at Hermione as she yawned at him.  
  
"Sleep well?" he teased.  
  
She smiled at him, smoothing down her hair. "Excellent. What about you?" she looked up at Ron.  
  
"Well I can't really feel my leg but otherwise great."  
  
"Oh Ron, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was worth it." He gave her a kiss on her lips and put his arm around her. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came down the stairs then. Parvati stopped when she saw Ron and Hermione sitting like that and Lavender bumped into her.  
  
"Parvati what are you-" She saw what Parvati was staring at and clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you guys together now?" Lavender exclaimed. Ron nodded happily and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well it's about time! I was wondering if the two of you would ever tell each other!" Parvati finally stepped out of Lavender's way and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, we've been wondering if we might have to help Hermione talk to you! Thank goodness you figured it out by yourselves!" Lavender said, walking towards the portrait hole. "Come on Parvati. Let's go to breakfast." Hermione rolled her eyes at their backs and stood up.  
  
"I better go change. I'll see you two at breakfast." Hermione bent to kiss Ron lightly on his cheek and waved at Harry as she climbed the stairs. Ginny came down and the two girls exchanged hello's as they passed. Ginny went to sit next to Ron on the couch. Harry leaned forward and asked, "So what happened last night?"  
  
"Last night? What about last night?" Ginny turned towards Ron, confused.  
  
"I brought Ron some food from the kitchens last night and found the two of them snogging!"  
  
Ginny gasped. "You're kidding! Oh my gosh, that's wonderful!"  
  
Ron blushed but eagerly told them what had happened. After he finished Ginny was bouncing up and down on the couch, clapping her hands. Harry laughed at her and congratulated Ron.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I've wanted to give Hermione a good snog for a long time! We'll have to find a closet later," he added, wondering which one they could fit into.  
  
"Ugh Ron, please! I don't want to think of you two in a closet! I really don't need that sort of image before I eat." Harry shuddered. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came down the stairs just then.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Seamus asked, raising his eyebrow at Ginny.  
  
"Because Ron and Hermione are a couple now!"  
  
"That's great Ron!" Seamus said. "Well done." Dean came over and slapped Ron on the back. "See you guys later." Seamus and Dean left with Ginny glaring at Dean.  
  
"What a prat! He completely ignored me! Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean he should ignore me! Even a 'Hello Ginny' would have sufficed!" Ginny had begun seeing Dean over the summer but the two had broken up a couple of weeks before.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gin. There are other guys out there." Ron patted her on the back. "I'm gonna go get dressed and then come to breakfast. See you in a bit." Ron stood and went to his dorm.  
  
"I think I'm going to go eat now. Want to join me?" Ginny asked Harry, walking to the door.  
  
"Sure." Harry followed Ginny out of the common room. As he stepped out, he wondered what things were going to be like now that his two best friends were a couple. He hoped it wouldn't change too much. 'There's always Ginny to hang out with,' he thought to himself.  
  
A/N: Sorry it wasn't a very thrilling chapter. I promise the next will be much better. Closet scenes coming soon! I had to have sort of a transition scene first. I will update very soon!  
  
Here's the thank you's:  
  
Thekecmaster: Thank you for your positive comments! I knew I had to have Harry walk in on them kissing. It was so fun to write! As you can see, many people know about R and H now and many more will!  
  
Eiraugcam Suruaseht: I'm so glad you love it! I wanted to do a happy dance when I wrote it too! I will definately have more updates and more exciting ones at that!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you! I find Harry a good way to add humor to the story. Of course Ron is funny too (well not so much in my fic yet but he will be) but Harry is so easy to have walk in on certain situations! Thank you for reminding me about the anonymous reviews! I meant to do that before but I forgot!  
  
Mione Weasley: Yes, more is coming! I'm really happy you liked it! I promise to update soon so I don't get an onion attack! Ahhh!  
  
Thank you everyone!!!! You guys totally brighten my day!!!! 


	5. Slightly Less Than Perfect

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter Five(!): Slightly Less Than Perfect  
  
Author's Note: As I say every chapter, Thank you all for the reviews!!!!! You guys are so awesome. Ok, so I promised a closet scene, and I will deliver, but I have other plans for the fic so it will be a short closet scene (nothing disgusting will take place). Here we go!  
  
Hermione came downstairs to the common room feeling clean and refreshed. She also realized how little she had eaten lately and felt quite hungry. She was almost to the portrait hole when something tall picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. Hermione screamed but saw who it was when he set her down.  
  
"Hi, love."  
  
"Ron don't scare me like that!" she scolded while trying to hide a smile. He put on a puppy dog face and her heart melted immediately. "Don't you think that you can get away with everything with that face!"  
  
"What if I do this?" He came forward wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her gently.  
"Well, I suppose that's better." He let go of her waist and took her hands in his.  
  
"So are you ready to face everyone?" Ron asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They made their way to the Great Hall, holding hands the whole time. When they opened the doors, dozens of heads turned toward them. Hermione blushed and Ron stared at them, eyes wide, as though he were on stage. He nearly pulled Hermione's arm out the socket as he went to sit next to Harry. The heads all began whispering to each other, giggling and pointing at them occasionally.  
  
"Ouch Ron! That hurt!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Sorry but I was a bit...embarassed with all that attention. It was rather frightening." It didn't take Ron to get over it though as he began shoveling food onto his plate.  
  
"Yes that was a bit surprising. Do many people know about us?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Let me think about how to answer that.....Yes, everyone knows. Seriously. Parvati and Lavender had a gossip attack and went to every table informing everybody of Hogwarts 'Hot New Couple'."  
  
"We're a hod dew cubble?" Ron asked, his mouth extremely full of eggs and toast. Ginny looked across at him, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Ron. Can't you swallow?" Ron shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
"Do you suppose the teachers know as well?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore generally knows everything and I'm sure they heard when Parvati was down at that end of the hall." Hermione looked worried at this but decided it wasn't that big of a deal. She began to eat and watch the many people chattering about them.  
  
When they were finished, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny stood up to leave. Walking towards the door (Ron and Hermione holding hands on the way) they were stopped by a rude voice.  
  
"Weasel and Granger huh? How disgusting." Draco Malfoy was walked towards them. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson followed behind him, laughing. Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, and Neville, came up to their fellow Gryffindors. They knew trouble was coming.  
  
"Back off Malfoy," Harry threatened.  
  
"Isn't it though? I mean a weasel and a mudblood together? Come on Weasley, what were you thinking?" Ron lunged at Malfoy but Harry, Seamus, and Dean were ready to hold him back. Ron tried to break free but Neville, Hermione, and Ginny grabbed on too. Finally, he stopped fighting them. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out the doors. He broke into a run and they went outside. He didn't stop until they reached the edge of the lake. Grabbing a stone, he hurled it as far as he could into the water. Then he sat down and tore a leaf on the ground into shreads. Hermione knealt beside him and put her hand on his knee, allowing him to relaease his anger. His breathing slowed down and he looked over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I act like that but I can't help it. You don't deserve to be treated like that by him."  
  
Hermione moved so that she was facing him and held his hands. "Look Ron, I know he makes you angry but fighting is not the answer. All it does is get you into trouble and give Malfoy the satisfaction of making you mad. It may make you feel better for a moment but in the long run, it doesn't make a difference. The best you can do is walk away."  
  
Ron stared at her hands while she spoke. After she finished he looked at her sadly.  
  
"It's not that easy. I want him to pay for anything he does to you whether it's insults or something else. You're so wonderful and perfect. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I love you."  
  
Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled his left hand to her lips and kissed it. "I love you too. That's why I don't want you to retaliate. I hate seeing you get hurt or in trouble." Then she smiled to herself. "And what if Malfoy hurt this face?" she asked teasingly, putting her hand on his cheek. "What would I do if he damaged your cute little face?"  
  
Ron grinned, pulling her into his lap. "I guess you'd just have to deal with a slightly less than perfect boyfriend." He kissed her quickly before she could retort.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it was short but I decided to make the next part a separate chapter. By the way, the Parvati and Lavender spreading the news idea came from reviewer RonandHerm4eva. All credit goes to her(him? I'm guessing her). No closet scene this time but it'll come. Next chapter is about what happened when Harry and Ginny left to breakfast in chapter four and after Ron and Hermione ran outside in this chapter.  
  
Individuals:  
  
helma patuck: I'm glad you like it! Yeah, Harry is pretty comical. More is coming!  
  
Jess: I don't really need the closet but I did say I would have one. It won't be a PG-13 scene, I promise! Thanks for your review!  
  
Thekecmaster: You guessed it! Malfoy was going to notice! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you! Yes the H/G is coming.... Thank you for the Parvati and Lavender idea! That never crossed my mind! Wow, you just keep helping me out!  
  
Heather: Wow! Did you send the review four times on purpose? If so, thank you very much! I'm updating as quickly as I can! Glad you like it!  
  
pan weasley kent: Thank you, I will!  
  
Lily106: More is coming! I promise!  
  
Samantha: I'm glad you love it! I will!  
  
Ron-Is-Mine: I'm happy you like it and the couch scene. I liked it too! Yes, one closet scene but I've got other stuff that needs to happen also!  
  
Hermione182: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
EllaWeasley: Yep! The end of chapter four was foreshadowing H/G! Good job! I wondered if anyone would notice! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Naomi Howard: Thank you!  
  
Bye the way you may want to read the last individual thank you(to EllaWeasley). She spotted something that might interest you if you didn't see it when you read it! Thanks everyone! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. Zero For Two

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter Six: Zero For Two  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Over thirty-three reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me! It also inspires me to write more. I'm constantly thinking about what to write next! I mean I have a general idea, but I think of new ideas and specific details. Again, thanks for all the reviews!!! Ok, here's Harry and Ginny's time without R&H in the Great Hall and after.  
  
Harry followed Ginny out of the portrait hole after Ron and Hermione went to change. Ginny walked along with a huge grin on her face and Harry wondered what it was about. He came next to her and smiled.  
  
"What's the grin for?"  
  
"Oh I'm just happy that they finally got together. Ron talks about her when she isn't around and you could just tell Hermione liked him. I don't know why but, whatever, it's her choice." Harry laughed. "I suppose some people are just weird." Ginny giggled with him as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny sat across from Harry, pulling a plate of eggs towards her. Harry took a piece of toast and noticed Parvati and Lavender walking around the hall. They would bend over and talk to someone very happily. The person would gasp or smile and turn to look at the Gryffindor table. The girls would shake their heads and point to the ceiling, then move to another person.  
  
"What are they doing?" Harry asked Ginny with his eyebrow raised. She turned her head and saw what he was looking at. She stared a bit then turned back and shrugged. She leaned over and asked Neville what was going on.  
  
"Oh they're just spreading the news about Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Spreading the news? You mean they're telling everyone? Oh Ron and Hermione aren't going to like this," Harry said, shaking his head. Parvati and Lavender walked toward the table, looking quite proud of themselves.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, we just wanted to let everyone know about Hogwart's Hot New Couple," Parvati answered. Harry choked on the piece of bacon he had been swallowing and Ginny burst out laughing. Seamus whacked Harry on the back and he sputtered, "Hot New Couple? Ron and Hermione? Oh Merlin...." Ginny was laughing like a mad woman.  
  
"My brother....Hot New Couple....that's the funniest....thing....I've ever...heard!" Ginny leaned over the table, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh. Harry snorted at Ginny's behavior. He liked how she laughed; it was nice and amusing. Minutes later, she sat up, tears running down her cheeks. Her face was completely red. "I can't wait to tell the twins! It'll be hilarious!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't mention it yet. Ron and Hermione are going to be embarrassed enough with all of Hogwarts knowing. I don't think they can handle your family as well at the moment. Ginny nodded, taking deep breaths to steady herself.  
  
Soon after, the 'Hot New Couple' entered the hall. Many people looked at them and Hermione blushed as Ron's eyes widened. He pulled Hermione over to the table, sitting down quickly. Harry and Ginny choked back their laughter. Hermione complained about Ron's roughness.  
  
"Sorry but I was a bit....embarrassed with all that attention. It was rather frightening." Hermione agreed and asked Harry if many people knew. He knew the answer and told her the truth. Harry saw the worry in her eyes go away after a bit.  
  
As Harry ate breakfast, he began to think about life. He thought about Sirius, his two best friends and their new relationship, Voldemort, and...Ginny. Ginny? Where did that come from? He looked over at the youngest Weasley. She really had grown into a beautiful girl. In fact, Ginny looked more like a woman than a girl to Harry. Ginny looked at Harry and he quickly snapped his head forward. 'Why am I staring at her?' he wondered, mentally kicking himself.  
  
Harry continued to ponder to himself as the four of them walked towards the door to leave. His thoughts were interrupted as Malfoy spoke rudely to Ron and Hermione. Their friends from Gryffindor came behind them. Harry warned him to back off but he didn't listen. Harry prepared himself to grab Ron. It seems Seamus and Dean did as well. Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and Ron tried to grab him but the three boys pulled him back. They held on tight as Ron fought against them and the other Gryffindors around them grabbed him as well. He finally stopped pulling and they loosened their grip. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out the door. The other Gryffindors left the hall as well. Malfoy smirked as they left. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"You better stop making fun of them!" Ginny's eyes flashed at him dangerously. Draco looked a bit worried for a moment but pulled himself back together quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Or what? Are you going to hurt me? Excuse me if I don't seem scared."  
  
"You should be." Ginny came right up in front of him, her wand pointing at his chin. "Remember last year? Bat-Bogey Hex ring a bell?" She lightly applied pressure to his chin. He pushed her back forcefully and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you. No one threatens me!" Just as he said that, Harry came forward and hit him as hard as he could. Malfoy toppled over and lay unconscious once again.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach him. No one pushes Ginny." Harry extended his hand to Ginny and pulled her up. She stared at him with her mouth wide open. "I...well...thank you Harry." They noticed they were still holding hands and quickly let go. Snape came up to them, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. First, Weasley was caught fighting and now you. You will join me in detention tonight and the rest of this week. Come to my office at six." He levitated Malfoy and exited the hall. Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry! If I hadn't done that to Malfoy then you wouldn't have detention!"  
  
"It's alright Ginny. I can handle Snape. By the way, are you alright since you fell?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine. A bit of a fall won't hurt me. Well....thank you again." Harry nodded. He felt slightly embarrassed at her thanks and wanted to leave. "Um, I'll see you later okay? I need to go do some homework."  
  
"Oh sure. I'll see you at lunch." Ginny tried not to sound disappointed. Harry smiled at her and quickly walked out. Ginny sighed and slowly left the hall after she thought he was gone.  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, the title means that Malfoy's been knocked out twice but hasn't knocked anyone else out. By the way, I decided that this fic takes place sixth year (for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, fifth for Ginny) at the end of November. Well, I always pictured this to take place sixth year but I hadn't ever mentioned it. I have a lot of ideas for the story. I even wrote them down so I don't forget! I plan to have the fic go to at least Christmas time (HP x-mas time, not real x-mas!). Yes, I've planned it all the way 'til then! I hope you're all excited! I am! Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update but I have ballet anywhere from 2.5 to 5 hours every evening except Sunday and sometimes Friday! I only get a little while to write each night but I'm going as fast as I can! Also, the weekend is here so hopefully I can add a chapter or two before Monday. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing at you and thank you instead!  
  
Individual thank you's:  
  
thekecmaster: Yeah, I'll probably have the teachers comment soon. Flitwick falling off his books would be pretty funny....Maybe I'll do that. Thanks! Good name for Malfoy! Sums him up pretty well. As much as I would like to have Ron beat the crap out of Malfoy, I can't. Too bad!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you for the compliment! And yes, thanks again for the idea. I have lots of ideas like I said but more are welcome! I'm working on H/G but I can't have it happen too quickly. It's going to take a little while but I'm building up to it! I hope my closet scene isn't bad. To tell the truth, I've never kissed anyone so I'm using my imagination! Don't worry I like long reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I think you'll like the next one too.  
  
pan weasley kent: I like it when Ron tries to punch Malfoy too! I'm updating as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!  
  
Heather: Thanks I'm trying!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks, more's coming!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thanks! Yes the closet is coming soon!  
  
EllaWeasley: Thanks a lot!  
  
Lily106: Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. Vain and Pompous Prat

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 7: Vain and Pompous Prat  
  
Author's Note: Oh my God almost fifty reviews! Hooray!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days but school, ballet, and sleep are kind of in the way. In my free time at school, I'm writing upcoming chapters so i have them ready to type when I get home. Please don't hate 'cause I love all of you!! Here's the closet scene! Hope it doesn't suck! Sorry if there are spelling, etc. mistakes but I had to type it fast and upload it!  
  
Hermione kissed Ron good-bye as he headed to detention with McGonagall. She climbed the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower thinking of her day with Ron. They had stayed by the lake for a couple of hours until lunch. Hermione stayed in his lap with his arms around her middle. They talked about how their families would react to the news and Ron groaned as he thought of Fred and George. They would definately tease him at every possible moment. His mother would want a celebration and his father would be the only calm one.  
  
After lunch, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to a closet near Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Pushing her in, he quickly shut the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing Ron?"  
  
"Well I thought we could go someplace quiet where we could be alone and I remebered seeing this closet here in second year. It's perfect!"  
  
"Ron if we get caught, we are going to be in so much trouble! Do you want more detention?"  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Ron I don't know..." He made the puppy face again and she scowled at him. She couldn't maintain it for long though. She grinned and put her arms around his neck. Ron smiled and bent down to her. Their lips touched and he ran his hand through her hair. After a bit, they stepped back towards the wall behind Hermione and he tripped over a broom. She burst out laughing as he stuggled to get up in the small space. He cleared his throat trying to look like nothing had happened. She grined at him and he sheepishly smiled back. Hermione stood on tiptoe and held his face as they continued. He lifted her body up to his level and held her tightly against him. He was about to move to her neck when footsteps interupted them. She put her hand over his mouth and listened as he lowered her down. The footsteps faded and Hermione slowly creaked open the door. No one was around and she stepped out.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron whined pulling on her arm.  
  
"Come on Ron, we need to go." He groaned but followed. "Bloody Hell."  
  
They headed to Gryffindor Tower and pouted the whole way there.  
  
"Honestly Ron, we were in there for half an hour! Stop looking like that! We can find a better closet another time."  
  
Ron looked happier at that thought. "Will we go today?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "Today? Ron you have detention in an hour and a half. Besides my lips need a bit of a rest."  
  
Ron grinned. "I'm good huh?" She rolled her eyes. He nudged her. "Come on admit it. You enjoyed that." They reached the Fat Lady and Hermione said the password as she shook her head.  
  
"Did that mean no?" Ron almost tripped as he stepped into the common room, looking worriedly at her.  
  
"No that meant I think you are being a vain and pompous prat."  
  
"At least you didn't say I was a bad kisser." Ron plopped into a squishy, red chair.  
  
"And what if I did?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him accusingly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"I would know that you were lying and then snog you senseless." He kissed her deeply and she let him.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of this. Ron was impossible but she loved him. He made feel so special. When she was with him, she felt like the most beatiful girl in the world. She entered the common room to find Ginny lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione went and sat next to Ginny's head. Ginny sighed and turned her face to Hermione.  
  
"I'm in love." A tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione looked sadly at her friend. She knew who this was about.  
  
"I thought you said you were over him?" Hermione smoothed Ginny's hair back away from her forehead.  
  
"I lied," Ginny whispered. "I wanted to get over him but I can't. I tried by going out with Michael Corner and Dean but I've never stopped loving Harry. Not just a crush either. I'm in love with him." She sobbed and put her hands over her face as she sat up. "He doesn't feel anything for me." Hermione put her arms around Ginny and rocked her gently as she cried heavily into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
A/N: Yes, more fluff and heartache. For those of you who want some problems and not so happy chapters, don't worry it's coming. As you have read, it already started. Hope the closet scene didn't suck. If it did, sorry! I did my best! Please review! Let's break fifty!  
  
Individuals:  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you so much! You're so nice! Yeah, I'm taking time on H/G but not too slow. You're right though. Watching other relationships definately helps for those who don't have any! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
left-and-right: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Don't worry! H/G will get together but not toooooo soon. It's gotta flow into a relationship. This chapter had lots of fluff. Hope you liked!  
  
kitkat405: Thanks, I'm trying!  
  
Taylor: Why thank you! I didn't know I was ingenious!  
  
Saamntha: Sorry I didn't update very soon. Hope you're not mad!  
  
Heather: I'm glad I'm one of your favorite stories! Thanks!  
  
Thekecmaster: Thanks! It's always worth it to get Malfoy!  
  
Digital Damita: Thank you!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks, I'm working on it!  
  
Kagome19: Thanks, sorry it took awhile to update.  
  
smol: Don't worry, trouble is coming! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lily106: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Draziw Cigam: Clever name! I'm glad you love it and the sock part. That is a good idea but too late! I promise to keep going! 


	8. Ron's Big Mouth

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 8: Ron's Big Mouth  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews today! Ok the problems are starting this chapter. Not huge, devastating problems but there will be a fight (non-physical). By the way, this story is on Checkmated.com now! It's only on chapter one at the moment but I thought I'd mention it 'cause I was really excited when I saw it! I've only had 3 reviews so far though. I sent chapter two to my beta but it isn't up yet. Plus she lives down where hurricane Isabel is so she may not have access to a computer. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Here we go!  
  
Harry walked as fast as he could outside towards the Quidditch field, his broom in his hand. He noticed Ron and Hermione sitting together by the lake. She was in his lap and Harry sighed. He wasn't sure why. 'Am I jealous?' He shook the thought out of his head and ran the rest of the way. Entering the field, he hurriedly got on his broom and kicked off. He immediately felt better as the cold air hit his face. Flying always calmed him. He flew around the goal posts and sped down to the other end of the field. He continued zooming around for hours before landing. His face was red from the cold. He inhaled deeply and flopped onto the grass, staring into the neverending sky above him. His mind wondered away from flying to Ginny. He slapped himself in the forehead. 'Why am I thinking about Ginny again? Get out of my mind!' He hit his head with his palm, trying to beat her out of his thoughts. It didn't work. Her wonderful laugh and beautiful face stayed in his mind as he lay there for hours until dark.  
  
Afterwards, he took a shower then went to the library. He had no intention of doing homework. He just needed a quiet place to sort his thoughts. He sat down and put his forehead down on the table in front of him. He wondered if banging his against the table would relieve him of Ginny but looked up to see Madam Pince eyeing him accusingly. He dropped his head back down but left it there. Giving himself a headache wouldn't help anything. Soon after he drifted into a light sleep and momentarily forgot about that particular red head.  
  
* * * * * *  
Ron came back from detention sore and exhausted. He entered the common room to find Ginny fast asleep on the couch and Hermione reading some parchment, grinning. He went and sat in a chair across from her.  
  
"Hi love. What're you reading?"  
  
"A letter from Victor," she answered, her eyes staying on the paper.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and anger filled him. "A letter from Krum?! Why are you still talking to him? Hermione I'm your boyfriend now!"  
  
Ginny woke up and squinted at Ron tiredly. Hermione looked at him confused. "I know you're my boyfriend but that doesn't mean I can't keep in contact with Victor."  
  
"Yes it does! Hermione he wants to be your boyfriend! He wanted you to visit him in Bulgaria and everything! I don't want you to talk to him anymore!"  
  
"Ron you are being absolutely ridiculous! I told him that you're my boyfriend! And anyway, it isn't your decision whom I talk to! I can correspond with anyone I want!"  
  
"I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you speaking to him!"  
  
Hermione stood up angrily, grabbing her bag. "My boyfriend does not tell me what to do. If those are your rules then consider us separated!" She turned and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Ron followed behind her. "Hermione wait!" He ran up four steps then landed in a heap at the bottom of the slide that appears when males step on the stairs. "Damn!" He got up angrily then noticed Ginny was awake.  
  
She shook her head. "Good job. You've only had a girlfriend for one day and already been dumped!"  
  
"Bugger off!" He ran up to his dorm and slammed the door as hard as he could. Ginny sighed and headed to her dorm. It hadn't been a great day for her.  
  
A/N: Well I had to include Krum somewhere. Also, I noticed that this is eight chapters long but has only taken place from Friday night to Sunday night. Next chapter will be on Monday and they'll be back in school. Sorry it wasn't that long of a chapter. I'll update again soon though. Thanks!  
  
Individuals:  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the scene! I decided Ron had to act like that. It's what I image he would do. Thanks for reading!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thank you! I'm happy you liked it!  
  
Lily106: More is coming soon! Keep reading!  
  
Thekecmaster: Yeah Fred and George will be in the story. Everyone will probably go to the Burrow for Christmas and we'll see them there!  
  
i-h8-sclub: Thank you! Actually I don't plan on them staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I want them at the Burrow so I can have the twins, Molly, Arthur, and others in the fic.  
  
heather: Thank you I will! 


	9. The Depression Epidemic

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter Nine: The Depression Epidemic  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! Writing this fic is such a self esteem booster. Alright this chapter takes place Monday so they're all back in class. Also, I know I write 'he' and 'she' a lot when I refer to people but I don't know what else to say. Hope you guys don't care 'cause I don't want to take the time to fix it.  
  
Ginny watched Hermione sympathetically as her friend stared at a page in her book, her eyes unmoving. She ate slow and sighed often. Ginny felt that way too. Her feelings for Harry were really depressing her. She wasn't sad she loved him, she just wished he loved her back. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. She had hoped he would come to the common room last night before she went to bed but she knew he had detention with Snape. She figured Snape would have forced Harry to stay and work hard as long as possible. Sure enough, Harry entered the Great Hall looking completely exhausted. Ginny wanted to cry. She felt it was her fault he had detention in the first place. Of course Harry, being the wonderful person he was, would never admit it to her. Harry sat down and yawned deeply. Ginny looked at him sadly.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
He nodded at her and grabbed a piece of toast. "I didn't get in until two last night."  
  
Ginny gasped. "He made you work until two in the morning?! What a jerk!"  
  
Harry nodded again. "Plus I couldn't sleep. I had...well...a lot on my mind." He looked away from her as he said this. He didn't want her to know he had been thinking of her.  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry I got you in trouble. I feel awful." She pushed her plate away. She wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
Harry looked at her confused. "Ginny please stop feeling guilty. You didn't make me punch Malfoy, I wanted to. He deserved it and I probably would have eventually anyway. Quite worrying about it. Please."  
  
"Alright," she whispered feeling ashamed. Ron sat down then and glared at Hermione's book as it was covering her face. Ginny noticed she hadn't turned a page the entire time she'd sat there. Hermione knew Ron was there but was determined not to look at him.  
  
"So how was detention?" Ron inquired to Harry.  
  
"Annoying. I don't really want to talk about it though." Ron nodded and Ginny stood from the table. "Bye guys, I'm going to class." She glanced sadly at Harry before hurrying to her first lesson. Hermione put her book in her bag and stood also. She said good-bye to Harry and walked out of the hall, completely ignoring Ron. He stared at her angrily. Harry looked at him. "What's going on? Yesterday you were all over each other and now you get the silent treatment?"  
  
"She's still talking to Krum! She has me! What does she need Krum for?"  
  
"I see. So you told her no talking to Krum and now you're mad at her."  
  
"Hey, she's the one who dumped me! I deserve to be mad!"  
  
"She dumped you? Wow mate, I'm sorry. But really you can't tell her she can't write Krum anymore just 'cause you're her boyfriend. Well you were her boyfriend." Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Of course I can! Harry he wants her! But she's mine! I'm the one who loves her! She doesn't need to talk to Vicky anymore!" Ron looked close to having a nervous breakdown. His face was red and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Calm down Ron. If you go apologize to her, I'm sure she'll take you back."  
  
"But Harry I don't want her writing him anymore!"  
  
"Too bad. She isn't going to do what you say. Face it Ron. Krum is still in the picture whether you like it or not."  
  
Ron groaned and got up from the table. Harry followed him and they walked to Transfiguration. Hermione was staring at the board in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. She saw Ron and Harry enter and looked away quickly. Ron sat roughly in his seat behind her. She scooted her chair up and Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them. Professor McGonagall looked curiously at who she thought was a new couple.  
  
Everytime Ron and Hermione entered a classroom the rest of the day, the teacher would look at them happily until they saw their faces. Flitwick had looked eagerly at Hermione when she came in but saw the sad expression on her face and almost fell off his books as leaned towards them, wondering what was wrong. As Ron and Harry arrived at Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid came up to Ron and smiled widely at him. "So where's Hermione?"  
  
Ron shrugged sadly. "I don't know."  
  
Hagrid stared at him confused. "But I 'eard you two were an item now! I figgered I'd see you walkin' down 'oldin' 'ands or somethin'!"  
  
"No she broke up with me last night."  
  
"What? Why'd she do that?"  
  
"Because I'm an idiot." Ron put his hand behind his neck and walked away, completely depressed. Later, Hagrid was telling them about the mating habits of the creature they were learning about. After ten minutes of this, Hermione looked like she was going to explode. Tears were streaming down her face and she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for class to end. Ron noticed her and felt horrible. He hated it when he made her cry. As soon as class was over Hermione walked away as fast as she could. She wasn't at lunch and Ginny looked for her but couldn't find her.  
  
She did however come to Potions. Class started and Snape looked at the unhappy pair.  
  
"Trouble in paradise? I thought you two were in a little, ahem, relationship?" Snape looked highly disgusted as he said it. Ron glared at him furiously.  
  
"I would watch how you act around me Mr. Weasley unless you want an additional week of detention." Ron swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to relax his face. Snape smiled evily and Draco and his friends laughed at him. Later, Ron ruined his potion since he was so mad and Snape took ten points from Gryffindor for the mess he made.  
  
After class, everyone headed to their common rooms. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you."  
  
A/N: Sorry I ended it with a bit of a cliff hanger. I decided their conversation needed to start next chapter. I know this chapter was a bit depressing but hey they broke up! It had to be sad. It'll get happier and also sad in parts in the future.  
  
Individuals:  
  
Thekecmaster: Thanks I'm glad you liked it!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks I hope I will!  
  
Ella Weasley: I'm gald you like it!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks!  
  
Princess Sharanya: I promise to continue! H/G is coming but I can't go too fast. Next chapter there will be some stuff about H/G.  
  
'Mione Weasley: And more suspense! Lol, sorry. Yes, R/H forever!  
  
Squirrel Maiden of Green: Interesting name! Yes, fluff is good!  
  
Heather: Yes, I'll try.  
  
Kagome 19: Thank you so much! That's really nice of you!  
  
evil-angel-666: Don't worry, they'll get together! Thanks for reading!  
  
viking: Sorry you're sick of R/H and H/G but I'm glad you like my story!  
  
HarryPotterFan: Sorry more suspense!  
  
Winky55: I totally agree with you!  
  
Ron&Hermione: Sorry another cliff hanger!  
  
Queen of the Swans: Thank you! 


	10. Snogging Withdrawl

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 10: Snogging Withdrawl  
  
Author's Note: As usual, thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
"Ron I don't want to talk." Hermione tried to pull away from him but he held on tight.  
  
"Please Hermione, I need to talk to you! Come on." He pulled her upstairs out of the dungeons and looked for an empty classroom. They entered one and Ron released her.  
  
"Fine what do you want?" He winced at her icy tone. He walked to her and took her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I know I was a jerk."  
  
"Yes you were!" She dropped their hands and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Let me finish!" She pursed her lips and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Look, I still don't want you talking to Krum." She inhaled sharply but he continued before she could interupt. "I know you aren't going to listen to me so..." he struggled to say the next part. "Fine, you win. You can talk to the stupid prat. But I'm only letting you in protest. If it were up to me you wouldn't have anything to do with him."  
  
Hermione looked at him angrily. "Oh you're letting me talk to him? Well, thank you so much for your permission Ron! That makes me feel so much better!" He looked at her confused.  
  
"Hermione why are you yelling at me? I just apologized!"  
  
"Yes you did but you seem to be under the impression that you have a say in whom I speak with or write to. It isn't up to you! I can do whatever I want and that includes writing to Viktor!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I don't like him! I don't understand why you want to keep talking to him!"  
  
"Because Ron, he's a wonderful person! He's very enjoyable to write to! He likes talking about similar things that I do. But Ron this is the bottom line: I don't have romantic feelings for Viktor. He has asked me many times to be his girlfriend but I've declined every time! There has always been someone else that I wanted to be with. I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Ron looked at her sheepishly. "That's right Ron! I've wanted to be with you! So you see, I can be in love with one person and be friends with another! Honestly Ron, I haven't even seen Viktor for two years!"  
  
Ron stared at the ground. "I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Me too. I'm sorry you're so jealous. I can't stand it when you are."  
  
"Well I suppose we can't go out anymore 'cause I'm always going to be jealous of anyone who shows interest in you. Likely any guy I don't know who talks to you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine I can handle you being jealous just don't go overboard. I don't want to have to dump you every time to make you calm down. It takes too much effort being mad at you when I could be using that energy kissing you." She smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'll try not to go overboard anymore," he said into her hair. "It's going to be tough though."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. When they finally pulled away, Ron exhaled happily.  
  
"That was great. I think I had snogging withdrawl."  
  
"Honestly Ron, it was one day."  
  
"Yeah but one day without snogging is horrible. Especially since we did so much of it recently." She rolled her eyes again and he kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too you idiot."  
  
A/N: Yay they're back together! Very quick I know but I wanted them a couple again. The next chapter is going to be about Harry and Ginny.  
  
Individuals:  
  
Thekecmaster: Thanks! I hope I don't make anyone OOC. If I do, let me know!  
  
EllaWeasley: I will!  
  
Weasley: Thanks, I will!  
  
Winky55: I know they are meant for each other! I hope they all end up together in the books too!  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Yep they got together very quick!  
  
Squirrel Maiden of Green: Thanks for reading! I hope the next chapters are interesting.  
  
Kagome19: I updated really soon! Yay! Hope you liked it!  
  
Mione Weasley: I know I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! It's funner that way! I promise I'll read your story! Thank you for reviewing so often! I appreciate it so much!  
  
Lisha: I love R/H stories too! They're my favorite! I hope you haven't died! Lol. I updated really quickly! 


	11. Funny What Love Can Do To You

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 11: Funny What Love Can Do To You  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update (only four days). Still I wanted to update sooner. Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! I appreciate them so much! By the way, the chapter title "Snogging Withdrawl" was not taken from the book, On The Bright Side I'm Now The Girlfriend of a Sex God. I don't know if any of you have read it but there is a part in the book that says that. If you haven't read it, you should! It's an awesome and hilarious book! Maybe it will help me write some good english words. Ok here's the next chapter. It's mostly about Harry and Ginny. I know a lot of you have been wanting more H/G so here it is! Also, there are OotP spoilers in the next couple of chapters in case any of you haven't read it. I would hope that you all have though!  
  
After Ron and Hermione made up, they were rarely seen except in class and for about ten minutes at meal times. They weren't much fun in class since Hermione took notes and paid attention as usual while Ron stared at her, grinning like a mad man. The rest of the time, they found places to be alone. Harry felt very left out. By Saturday, he'd hardly said two words to his best friends. He understood that they wanted privacy to do....whatever they did together but did they have to everyday at every possible moment? True, Harry was friends with Seamus, Dean, and Neville but they weren't the same.  
  
Saturday night, Harry sat on the Quidditch field thinking about Sirius. He missed his godfather terribly. He still felt it was his fault Sirius had died last year. If he had just waited to make sure Sirius was in danger...but it was too late. Harry put his head in his hands. He heard a rustling nearby and looked up to see Ginny walking cautiously toward him. She smiled nervously.  
  
"Hi Harry. Can I sit down?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What are you doing?" She sat beside him and crossed her legs, indian style.  
  
"Just thinking." He felt better with Ginny next to him.  
  
"What about?" He looked upset and she wanted to help him any way she could. Harry didn't know whether to confide in her or not. He wanted to talk to somebody but it hadn't ever been her before.  
  
"Harry you can tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
"You'll think I'm being a baby." He stared at the blades of grass in front of him.  
  
"No I would never think that!"  
  
He sighed. "Alright. It's just that...I feel kind of...lonely I guess."  
  
"Oh Harry-".  
  
"It's just that Ron and Hermione are together all the time and I can't write to Sirius anymore. I just feel a bit alone."  
  
Ginny felt awful for him. She knew what he was going through. She was alone most of the time when she started school and had been used to it. Harry, however, always had friends around to keep him company. His life had been so difficult, he didn't deserve to be by himself. She suddenly felt angry at Ron and Hermione. How could they leave him like that?  
  
"You aren't alone Harry. I'm here." She slowly put her hand on top of his. "And I always will be." Harry looked at her surprised. She started to pull her hand off when she saw his face but he put his other hand on top of it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," he whispered. "That means a lot to me."  
  
They sat there for hours remembering Sirius. Their hands stayed where they were the whole time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Harry and Ginny spent the day together. They flew on their brooms for awhile, sat outside talking, and played chess. Harry couldn't believe he'd never spent very much time with Ginny before. She was so fun and comfortable to be with. He felt like he could tell her anything. Ginny couldn't believe Harry wanted to spend that much time with her. The night before when they had said good-night, Ginny had gone upstairs and fallen happily onto her bed. Harry had held her hand for so long. She was in such a good mood, it took her a couple more hours just to get to sleep. Then the next morning she was wide awake. Funny what love can do to you.  
  
They pair spent a lot of time together the next week. Ginny told Harry everything about what had happened her first year with Tom Riddle. When she started crying, Harry hugged her close to him. She felt so safe in his arms. Harry quite liked it himself. He wanted to protect her from anything that harmed her.  
  
On Thursday (a little over a week after R/H made up), Ginny was waiting for Harry to go to breakfast with when Ron came down.  
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
"Don't you 'Hey Gin' me Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked at her confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing." He had no idea why she was so mad.  
  
"Ron you've been neglecting Harry for days! How could you do that to him? Just because you have a girlfriend doens't mean you can ignore your best friend!"  
  
Ron suddenly felt stupid. He hadn't talked much to Harry lately. He'd been so caught up with Hermione and closets. He slapped his forehead.  
  
"I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I'll be back!" Ron ran upstairs and threw open the dorm door.  
  
"Harry! Where are you?" Harry stuck his head around the lavatory door. "What?"  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry about the last few days. Well, week actually. I've just been so happy with Hermione and all that I forgot to spend time with you! I can't believe I did it and I'm just really sorry!"  
  
Harry laughed. "It's alright mate. Ginny's fun to be around. I mean at first I was mad but I'm fine now." Ron gave a sigh of relief. Harry went and clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thanks for apologizing though."  
  
They headed downstairs and Hermione threw herself at Harry.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible friend!"  
  
"Hermione don't worry! I forgive you."  
  
She pulled away and looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure? I mean we haven't spent any time together lately."  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh good! Come on, let's go eat breakfast. Together." Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's arms. Harry looked at Ginny and extended his hand to her. She smiled and gently took it.  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope you guys aren't mad about the way Ron and Hermione acted. I wanted Harry and Ginny to spend more time together and Ginny to comfort Harry somehow and this is what I came up with. Now it will make more sense for Harry and Ginny to get together since they've been alone with each other lately. Anyway, I think you guys will like the next chapter. It's going to end with a cliffhanger though! Just warning you!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks for reading!  
  
thekecmaster: Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
  
Irishdancer61790/Caitlin: As you have read, there is more H/G and there will be next chapter too. The story was mainly supposed to be about R/H though. There may not be equal H/G, R/H but I'm not oging to leave the H/G out! I like both pairs!  
  
Angeli: I hope you haven't died since it took me a while longer than I planned to update. Thanks for reading!  
  
DreamOnForever: I'm glad you like it! I like H/G too though it isn't my favorite.  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thank you! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I haven't read your story yet but I will when I have time! I've barely had time to update my own!  
  
Lily106: Yeah someone mentioned Flitwick falling off his books (I don't remember who) so I decided to have him almost fall off them. I love R/H too!  
  
HermioneandRon4eva: I'm trying but I'm so busy with school and ballet! Thanks for reading!  
  
Heather: Thank you, I'm trying!  
  
DanceChic0689: Thank you!  
  
yalata: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I like R/H, H/G and some D/G. H/H bugs me too! It doesn't make any sense!  
  
Cheese Diva: Wow! I'm so flattered that someone recommended my story! Thank your friend! Tell them I love him/her! Thank you for reading it! I'm so glad you like everything! Sorry it took awhile to update.  
  
Hermione182: Thank you so much!  
  
amber: Thank you! That's so nice of you! I don't know what to do for another fic though! I'm sure I'll think of something! I love doing this so much that when this one is done I bet I'll want to do another one! : )  
  
Kagome19: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! "First comes love, then comes marriage". Lol! 


	12. Jealous Realizations

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 12: Jealous Realizations  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Almost 100 reviews! I'm so excited! Lol. Ok here's a Harry/Ginny focused chapter.  
  
The next Monday, Ginny was the first person down in the common room. She saw new announcements on the bulletin board and skimmed through them. Harry came down while she was looking and he came behind her.  
  
"Anything new?" She pointed at one of the signs.  
  
"Hogsmeade trip this weekend."  
  
"Oh." Ron came down the stairs, grinning broadly.  
  
"Morning!" he said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "What's going on?"  
  
"I was just showing Harry the Hogsmeade announcement." Ginny smiled at Ron's happiness. He and Hermione definately weren't ignoring Harry anymore. In fact, he had to force them to leave him alone sometimes. They didn't want to leave him out anymore but he didn't want them around every second of the day. Actually, Harry missed his alone time with Ginny. Of course, he didn't tell her that.  
  
"Great! When Hermione comes down I'll ask if she wants to go!"  
  
An idea came into Harry's head. 'Maybe I could ask Ginny to go with me.' He felt slightly embarrassed at the thought. 'But what if she doesn't like me anymore? I'm sure she doesn't. But what if she does...' Harry snapped out of his mental argument as Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi love!" Ron went and lifted Hermione in a huge hug. She kissed him on the cheek in greeting and said hello to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! Shall we go?"  
  
She laughed at his eagerness. "I suppose," she said teasingly.  
  
"Good let's go to breakfast!" He pulled on her hand and motioned for the other two to follow.  
  
Ten minutes into breakfast, Neville came up to Ginny. He looked nervous.  
  
"Um Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He swallowed and waited anxiously for her reply. She nodded and stood to follow him. She raised her eyebrows to the others curiously. Harry stared at them as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you suppose he wants with her?" The door closed and he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione looked at Harry's face, noticing the jealousy in his eyes. She smiled to herself. Ron stared back at the door, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Yeah, what does he need to talk to her in private for?"  
  
"Calm down you two. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's protectiveness. Minutes later, Giny re-entered without Neville. She came and sat down next to Hermione. She picked up her fork and started eating again. Ron stared at her, ready for her to explain. She didn't.  
  
"Ginny! What did he want?"  
  
She looked up at him and saw how flustered he was.  
  
"It wasn't a big deal. He asked if I wanted to accompany him to Hogsmeade on Saturday."  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. "He asked you out? Since when does he like you?"  
  
Giny glared at her brother. "I don't know. He said spending time together last year at the D.A. and all was fun and he thought it would be nice to go to Hogsmeade together. But why shouldn't he like me?"  
  
Ron ignored her comment. Harry stood up suddenly and said he needed to go get his books even though they were already in his bag. He left quickly without allowing anyone to answer him. He walked to the nearest boys lavatory and closed the stall door. 'I can't believe Neville asked her! That was my idea! Of course I wasn't sure if I really was going to ask her but...still! Now I can't!' He exhaled angrily. He realized how jealous he was at the thought of Ginny with Neville. 'He isn't her type of person. She needs someone who can keep up with her. Neville's too shy and he needs help all the time. She should be with someone who can take care of himself and her. I could take care of her.' Harry knew he liked Ginny now. He liked everything about her. He liked her beautiful face and smile. The way her face lit up when she laughed. The way the sun made the different red highlights in her hair shine. The way she cared for eveyone so deeply. The way she stood up for the people she cared for even if she got in trouble. But it was too late. Neville took his chance at having her. He sadly opened the stall door and headed to class.  
  
Harry walked to Care of Magical Creatures and stopped beside Ron who was behind Hermione with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Harry why did you leave so quickly this morning?" Hermione had a feeling she knew why.  
  
"Oh I just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"I thought you were sick or something! I was going to come check on you but Hermione told me to leave you alone." Hermione shivered as the cold wind blew and Ron tightend his arms. She looked over at Neville sympathetically. "Poor Neville."  
  
Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean poor Neville?"  
  
"Well Harry you left too fast this morning. Ginny turned down his invitation to Hogsmeade."  
  
A/N: Sorry another cliffhanger. I tend to do that huh? What will happen now that Ginny is available? Will Harry make his move? Suspense! I hope those of you asking for more H/G are satisfied so far. For you R/H lovers, I threw in some stuff like the arms around her waist. I love both pairings so I've included some of both. Hope everyone liked it!  
  
Thekecmaster: It's interesting that you like HG/LL. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you! I love R/H, H/G too! (obviously)  
  
RonandHerm4eva: Thanks! I'm on the third Georgia Nicholson book. I love it!  
  
amber: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Mione Weasley the original: I'm on the third Georgia Nicholson book. They're so funny! Thanks! Glad you like the chapter!  
  
RonandHermione4eva: Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! 


	13. What Will I Wear?

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 13: What Will I Wear?  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Over 100 reviews! Hugs and kisses to everyone! Ok, what is Harry going to do now since Ginny is available? Read and find out!  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry raced up to the castle. He didn't know where she would be but he wanted to find her. He had to be the one to take her to Hogsmeade. They wouldn't go to a frilly teashop either like last year with Cho. No, he would take her to The Three Broomsticks, the Quidditch shop, anywhere but Madame Puddifoot's. Harry nearly fell down the stairs in his haste to get to the common room. He hurriedly said the past word to the Fat Lady and rushed inside. No one was there. He looked around confused. 'Where is everyone?' He slapped his forehead. They were in class. Care of Magical Creatures was his first class. He was late to Potions! He turned around and ran like the wind to the dungeons. As he skidded to a halt in the classroom, Snape looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
"You are late Mr. Potter. That will be ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down and quickly begin your potion."  
  
Harry was so out of breath he couldn't say anything to Ron or Hermione for several minutes. His breathing finally calmed down and he made up an excuse. He didn't want Ron to get mad at him for liking Ginny just yet.  
"I...left a book...upstairs...in my room. Had...to go...get it..." he said in between breaths.  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly at him. She highly doubted he had forgotten his books. Ron looked confused.  
  
"Harry how many books do you need? You said you were getting books when you left breakfast this morning." Hermione shook her head. Ron was so clueless sometimes.  
  
"Yes...well I forgot one."  
  
Ron shruuged and continued to add ingedients to his potion. Hermione continued to look at Harry. He looked back and raised his eyebrows at her curiously. She mouthed, 'I'll talk to you later', at him behind Ron's back. Harry nodded at her, still confused. 'Does she know what I wanted to do?'  
  
As they walked to lunch, Ron was talking to Neville when Hermione pulled Harry back a bit to speak to him.  
  
"You're going to ask Ginny to Hogsmeade aren't you?"  
  
'Damn she knows!' He looked at her sheepishly. "Well...I guess I was thinking about it."  
  
She nodded. "Yes I figured. But what exactly were you doing this morning? I know you weren't getting a book."  
  
He explained his mistake to her and she laughed. "A bit anxious, huh?"  
  
They entered the Great Hall and Harry searched the table for Ginny. She was sitting next to some fifth years, laughing her head off. Harry's stomach lurched. She was so gorgeous. Hermione laughed at him again.  
  
"Go on. Ask to talk to her outside."  
  
"What if she says no?" He looked at Hermione, nervously.  
  
"Come on Harry. She isn't going to say no. She fancies you as well."  
  
Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because Harry, I have eyes. How do you think I knew you fancied her? It's how people look at one another. You knew that I liked Ron by how I looked at him."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath and headed towards Ginny. Hermione quietly said, "Not to mention she told me she loved you." Harry came behind Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Ginny. Could I speak with you for a second?"  
  
She blushed as her friends giggled. Harry hated it when girls did that. Giggling really should be outlawed. Ginny stood and followed him outside. He turned to face her and cleared his throat, nervously.  
  
"Um I heard you weren't going to Hogsmeade with Neville."  
  
"Oh no. I like Neville and all but not like that. He's more a brother type."  
  
"Right. So I wondered if maybe...well maybe you'd like to...if perhaps you might like to..."  
  
"If I'd like to what?"  
  
"WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" He said it in one quick breath but she seemed to understand.  
  
"You're asking me to Hogsmeade?"  
  
He nodded at the ground.  
  
"Oh Harry I'd love to! I'm so glad you asked!"  
  
Harry's head snapped up in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry! Thank you so much! I'll see you later!" She stepped forward and kissed his cheek then turned and went back in to breakfast. Harry stood still as a statue. He couldn't believe it. She had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him and kissed him! It was only on the cheek but a kiss none the less!  
  
Ginny sat down excitedly next to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "He asked me! I can't believe it!" Hermione smiled and hugged her warmly. "Congratulations!" she whispered back.  
  
"Hermione what will I wear?"  
  
A/N: Small bit of fluff. More to come later! Hope you liked it!  
  
Individuals:  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thanks! I imagine Ron to be a caring boyfriend. Stupid at times but still caring. Fluff will come for both relationships!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you! Don't worry. Hyper people are fun!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thank you so much!  
  
EllaWeasley: I will. I love both pairings too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks! Yes, H/G fluff will come!  
  
shortywithbrains: Thank you! I don't really remember reading that either but it's possible! Keep reading! 


	14. Footsie

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 14: Footsie  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! School and ballet have completely taken over my life and free time to write! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! Thank you for all the reviews! 117! Ahhh! Yay! Ok, I'll calm down now.  
  
The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Ginny was up before everyone else. She took a nice, long bath and made sure she looked perfect for the day. When she finished, she sat in the common room waiting for the others to go to breakfast. She felt excited about today and nervous at the same time. She had dreamed of going out with Harry before but this wasn't a dream, it was reality. She hoped everything would go smoothly, without any problems or embarrassment. She sighed happily. 'At least he asked me!'  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally came down and the four went to breakfast. Ron and Hermione began talking imediately while Harry and Ginny walked silently behind them. Harry frequently glanced at her and Ginny unconsciously picked at her fingernails. Harry finally decided to speak.  
  
"You look really nice today Ginny."  
  
She smiled at him, blushing. "Thank you Harry. You do too."  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks. So are you excited about today?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, I think we will. Thanks for coming with me."  
  
Ginny stared at him surprised. "Oh Harry, I should be the one thanking you! I mean, I never thought you would ask me and, well, then you did so really, thank you. It was very nice of you."  
  
"I didn't do it to be nice."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in enough time to see their heads snap around. He rolled his eyes. Ginny saw what he was looking at and giggled. They entered the Great Hall and sat down. Ginny took some food and picked at it slowly. She wondered what Harry had meant by his last comment to her. 'He didn't do it to be nice? So does that mean that....no it can't be....he doesn't like me....does he? Oh I hope so.' She was so lost in thought that Hermione had to say her name four times before she heard her.  
  
"Oh sorry Hermione! What is it?"  
  
"It's time to leave!" Ginny stood up quickly causing her plate to flip over on the table. She hurriedly cleaned up the food and ran out to the main hall. Harry was over talking to Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. The girls came up to them and they all got in line for Filch to mark off their names.  
  
The rest of the morning, Harry and Ginny followed Ron and Hermione around Hogsmeade. Ginny wanted to do something alone with Harry but he seemed content staying in their group. Later, however, Hermione wanted to stop at a book shop and Harry suggested that he and Ginny go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. Ron looked between following Hermione or the other two and reluctantly followed his girlfriend. Harry laughed and he and Ginny walked away.  
  
They entered the Three Broomsticks and got thier butterbeers. Ginny took a long drink of hers, enjoying the warm sensation in her cold body. Harry cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. Ginny decided to be brave and start the conversation.  
  
"So Harry, how have you been? I know you were feeling sort of depressed before."  
  
"Yeah, I was but I'm alright now. I think I mainly felt lonely before. I mean I still really miss Sirius but you know, it's not like Ron and Hermione are the only people to talk to and hang out with. I like being around you too."  
  
"Well, who wouldn't?" She grinned playfully at him. He chuckled.  
  
"You're also good for a laugh."  
  
"I do my best."  
  
Harry looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He really wanted to tell her how he felt about her. This was a good moment.  
  
"Ginny, I've been thinking lately."  
  
"Well done!" She laughed. "Sorry, had to say something. I'll shut up now." He smiled at her and continued. "Well, I wanted to say that-"  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on?" Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione slid in next to him. Ginny glared at her brother. She could strangle him! Harry was about to tell her something! Ron saw her angry face.  
  
"Did I interupt something?"  
  
"Oh no. We were just, um, chatting." Harry looked down at his mug.  
  
"Oh good! We finally left the book shop. Hermione of course had to buy ten books!"  
  
"More like three Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes at her clueless boyfriend. She knew Harry was lying. They had interupted something but Ron had gone to the table before Hermione could stop him.  
  
"It's three more than I would have bought."  
  
"Yes I know. It's too difficult for you to read every once in awhile."  
  
"Exactly!" Ron took her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry though. I still love you even if you are a book worm."  
  
"Thank you. I feel so flattered." She raised her eyebrow at him, sarcastically.  
  
Ginny lifted her leg up to scratch it and accidentally set it down on Harry's foot. She pulled it off quickly as she realized what she'd done. Harry's eyes widened and he scooted up in his seat. She stared at him apologetically. He grinned nervously at her. Ron and Hermione looked at them questioningly.  
  
"You okay?" Ron inquired to Harry. He nodded and tried to act normal. He knew Ginny wasn't trying to play footsie with him but it shocked him when he felt her on his foot. He glanced at her and felt bad. She looked so worried. He carefully slid his foot next to hers until they were touching. She turned her eyes to him and saw him looking under the table at their feet. She pushed against his foot slightly to see what he would do. He pushed back and after a bit her foot was resting on his on purpose. They stayed this way until the four decided to go back to Hogwarts. They met up with Neville and some other Gryffindors on the way and Harry seized the chance to escape unnoticed. He took Ginny's hand and led her away to a nearby tree.  
  
"Okay, I was telling you something before but we were intrupted. I want to say it now."  
  
Author's Note: Sorry another cliffhanger! Don't worry though! The next chapter will be up either tomorrow night or Sunday. I promise it won't be another four or five days before I update. Anyway, sorry I did that but I had quite a bit of small fluff in this chapter that I wanted to have the big fluff in the next chapter. Yes, big fluff is coming. You're going to like the next chapter. I promise!  
  
Individuals:  
  
DanceChic0869: That's what you'll say for the next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing! Just curious, what kind of dancing do you do? Assuming your name means that you dance.  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks!  
  
'Mione Weasley: More H/G fluff next chapter!  
  
Lily106: Thank you!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks! I would have been crazy to have her say no. I would have needed some serious help if I did.  
  
amber: Wow! Thank you! That's really flattering!  
  
Cheese Diva: Glad you like it! Sorry I didn't update very soon. I will with this chapter though since I left you guys with a huge cliffhanger!  
  
KriskG: Thank you! I love those pairings too!  
  
Kagome 19: Thanks me too! 


	15. The, Um, Pretty Lake

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 15: The, Um, Pretty Lake  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I meant to update this afternoon but my computer said, 'this program has performed an illegal operation and will be shut down' everytime I turned it on so I couldn't update. I went to my friends house and came back and my computer was working so here's the next chapter! It starts immediately after the last chapter so you may need to read the last couple of sentences from chapter 14 to refresh your memory. OK, here we go!  
  
Ginny looked at Harry hopefully. He cleared his throat, looking into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I...I really like you." He stepped closer to her and she smiled up at him. "I wondered if maybe we could-" Suddenly Ginny reached up and grabbed his face. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. Despite how surprised he was, Harry put his arms around her waist without hesitation. They snogged each other like there was no tomorrow. They had both been waiting for this moment for awhile and didn't want to stop. They eventually had to pull away to take a breath. Harry looked down at her, completely amazed at what she had done. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.  
  
"So then, will you go out with me?"  
  
Ginny pretended to think about it. "I don't know. I think I've taken a liking to Seamus now." He laughed. "Oh alright. I suppose you'll do." She rose on tiptoe and they kissed each other again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in the castle, Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny were gone. She looked out a window in Gryffindor Tower, scanning the lawn until her eyes landed on a pair of people who seemed attached to each other. She squinted and put her forehead against the glass. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she realized who and what she was seeing.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
She spun around quickly to face Ron, covering the window with her back.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just looking at the lake." Ron would likely jump out the window if he saw what was going on.  
  
"Why? You've seen it before."  
  
"I know. It's just....you know...pretty. Um, how about we go find a closet?" She had to find something to distract Ron. It worked.  
  
"Okay." He took her hand and they exited the common room.  
  
Harry and Ginny entered Hogwarts and headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione walked past them and they exchanged hello's. A thought came to Ginny.  
  
"Harry are we going to tell them? I mean Hermione wouldn't have a problem with us but Ron....well Ron's a bit protective."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. We don't have to tell him yet. Maybe we should wait a little while and figure out a way to break it to him."  
  
"Yeah, I think we should wait too. I don't want Ron to have a heart attack right before Christmas. Should we tell Hermione?"  
  
"I know she would keep it a secret but if she knew and Ron didn't, he might be upset."  
  
"Alright, we'll just keep it a secret then." She kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her close to him.  
  
Ron and Hermione were kissing in a new found closet when his stomach growled. He groaned.  
  
"Why do I always have to be hungry? It ruins everything."  
  
Hermione shrugged, smiling. "You obviously have a fast metabolism."  
  
"Hermione don't use big words when we're in a closet together. It kills the mood even more!" His stomach growled again and he sighed.  
  
"Damn. Time for dinner. Let's go see if Harry and Ginny want to come." They checked to make sure no one was around before stepping out of the closet. Ginny and Harry came down the stairs as Ron and Hermione reached them.  
  
"Hey we were just coming to get you guys," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, Ron's stomach has become an alarm for when it's time for dinner." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry but then looked up at Ron adoringly.  
  
They entered the hall and sat down to eat. Ron knocked off a fork in his hurry to eat and bent under the table to retrieve it. A moment later his head bumped the table and he sat up quickly.  
  
"Ginny your foot is on Harry's!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she removed it quickly. Harry coughed into his pumpkin juice and Hermione snorted. Ginny got a confused look on her face and said innocently, "Oh oops. Sorry Harry. I thought it was the table leg."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I didn't even notice." He laughed nervously as Ron looked at them suspiciously. He was distracted by Seamus asking him a question and Harry sighed with relief. He looked at Hermione. She gave him a knowing smile then continued eating.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it was kind of an abrupt end to the chapter but I wasn't sure what else to say. I want the next part to be a different chapter. Also, sorry it was a short chapter. This chapter was written differently before but I didn't like it so I changed it and now it's shorter. Next chapter wil be up soon though. I'll try to make it a long one. But anyway, Yay! Yay! Yay! Both are couples now! Hooray! Hope everyone liked it! Christmas will be coming soon. Aw, the wrath of Fred and George.... Hey I have a question for you Georgia Nicholson readers out there. You know the ear snogging thing? Wouldn't her ear taste like earwax? Or is there a way to dewaxify your ears or get rid of the taste or something? I know its an odd question. Just wondering.  
  
Individuals:  
  
KrisKG: Thanks, I'm glad you understand. It's tough to have school as well as ballet almost everyday. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this one!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks Meg! I love fluff too so I'll put in as much as possible in the chapters to come.  
  
Miss Metallic: Thank you for reviewing! Just out of curiosity, which part of the plot is commonly used? I've read some fanfics about R/H but not that many. I don't want to copy a lot of other people's stuff! I know Ron's been sort of pervy but I don't really want him too shy at school since everyone knew they liked each other (at least they did in my fic). He'll get shy around his family though. Sorry if he's been too perverted! I don't want to disgust anyone! Anyway, glad you like it!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Glad you liked the footsie! I thought it would be cute. I have a question for you: Are you and Mione Weasley the same person? Because your name has the apostrophy before it but sometimes it doesn't. So are 'Mione Weasley and Mione Weasley the same person? Or are you guys two different people? Just curious!  
  
yalata: I don't care if you review every chapter as long as you review! I understand that you're busy. I am too. Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you! I updated pretty quickly! Hopefully I can update again soon!  
  
Hermioneclone: Thank you! I'm so glad you love it! I do a lot of cliffhangers so please don't die if I do another one! 


	16. Snog Machine

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 16: Snog Machine  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the reviews again! 15 more this chapter! Yay! K, here we go!  
  
The next Saturday, both pairs were sitting in the common room with their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione had been doing homework for hours and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Ron had quickly finished his work and sat waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
He sighed. "Come on Hermione, are you going to do homework all night?"  
  
"Most likely. Why what do you want?"  
  
"Well I thought we could, you know..." He noticed Harry looking at them with a smirk on his face and Ron cleared his throat. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Ron I'm not a snog machine! We can't go every single day! I need to work now. You should too."  
  
Ron scowled. "I'm already done."  
  
"I'm sure it could be done better."  
  
"No it's fine the way it is."  
  
"Fine then go play chess or something." She looked at him pointedly and he stood up.  
  
"Fine! Come on Harry. Let's have a game." They set up the board and began. Ginny watched them from the couch. She wished she could go sit in Harry's lap but Ron might think that was a bit strange after the foot at dinner the other night. She wanted her relationship known to some but not Ron. She knew he wouldn't kill Harry or anything but he wouldn't throw a party either. An owl tapped on the window in the middle of Ginny's thoughts and she recognized it to be Errol. He looked extremely tired and she hurried to let him in. He fell into her arms and she got him a drink of water. He took a long gulp and flew back out after she removed the letter, probably up to the owlery for a rest.  
  
"What'd he come here for?" Ron grabbed the letter out of Ginny's hand and she whacked him in the head, taking it back. She opened the letter and pulled out some parchment with her mother's handwriting on it.  
  
Dear Ron and Ginny,  
  
How is everyone? I hope everything is going well. I wrote to invite Harry and Hermione to come to the Burrow for Christmas with you two. We miss you all very much and want everyone together this Christmas like last year. Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Remus, Tonks, and possibly more will be joining us. We hope all of you will come.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
Ginny read the letter out loud and smiled happily when she finished.  
  
"How wonderful! It will be so much fun! Can you two come?"  
  
Harry nodded excitedly. He would be going to the Burrow! He would be surrounded by everyone he loved. It was the best gift he could ask for. Hermione smiled and said, "I'd love to come! I'll go owl Mum and Dad now!" With that she stood and left for the owlery. Ron sat down across form Harry.  
  
"Wow! It'll be great having Christmas at the Burrow with you and Hermione! Plus Lupin and everyone. Hermione better be able to come." He looked worried at the thought of Christmas without her. Harry looked at Ginny and winked at her happily. She grinned back, fighting the strong urge to kiss him. Harry's face suddenly fell. Ginny came next to him worriedly.  
  
"Harry what is it?"  
  
Ron leaned forward and Harry looked at them sadly.  
  
"Just thinking about how happy Sirius was when we went to Grimmauld Place last year. I wish he was here to do that again. It'll be weird without him."  
  
Ginny felt a tear come to her eye and put her hand on Harry's arm. Ron looked at his best friend sympathetically.  
  
"I'm really sorry Harry. I know you miss him but there will be lots of fun things to do at home and we'll be there if you need us. Remember, we're here for you. Always." Ginny squeezed his arm.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement as Harry looked between them, thankfully. Hermione came back in smiling but frowned when she saw her friends sad faces.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Harry just wished Sirius could be there at Christmas with us," Ginny answered. Hermione came on the other side of Harry and put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright Harry. If you need someone to talk to we'll all be there for you."  
  
Ginny giggled. "I just said almost the same thing to him."  
  
Hermione smiled. "See? We all feel the same."  
  
"Thanks guys." Harry felt better and patted Ginny's hand in thanks. He looked at Hermione and Ron and they smiled at him.  
  
"Well I wrote to Mum and Dad and I expect an answer tomorrow," Hermione said standing up. "I'm sure they'll say yes. They...well...they know about us," she motioned to herself and Ron. "I think they'll understand. Besides if I remember correctly, they were planning to go to Italy next week and stay awhile after Christmas. I wouldn't have gone with them if they did."  
  
"Good! It's going to be a great Christmas this year!" Ginny stood as well and reluctantly took her hand off Harry's arm. Ron put is arm around Hermione and kissed her cheek.  
  
"We can tell McGonagall after we get the letter from Hemrione's parents tomorrow and then we'll be home in a week! Hey, Mum didn't say Percy was coming." Ron looked angrily out the window. "What a prat. He won't even come see us anymore. I mean he said that You-Know-Who was back and all but he still won't come visit."  
  
Ginny looked angry too. "He didn't apologize though. He just said that the Ministry had evidence that You-Know-um...Voldemort," Ginny winced slightly and Ron looked at her shocked, "was back," she finished. "He wouldn't say that we were right all along. He had to make Fudge and everyone sound like they were the first to know. Don't look at me like that Ron. We should say his name properly."  
  
Ron shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Harry looked at his girlfriend proudly. She was brave enough to say his name too.  
  
Author's note: I wonder what will really happen with Percy. Ok, now we have Christmas to look forward to. Yay!  
  
Individuals:  
  
WackyWatermelon: Thank you very much! Don't worry, Ron isn't going to murder Harry in his sleep or anything that bad!  
  
Inlovew/Mr.Darcy: Thank's! Glad you like it! About Georgia, I guess they could but it sounded like it was in the ear. Who knows! Do you think she's going to continue after Dancing in my Nuddy Pants? It sounded like it. I hope so!  
  
KrisKG: Thanks, Kristen! Glad you liked it! When I was little I did tap and lyrical but now I do ballet, pointe, modern and I started up jazz again this year. I did it until I was about ten then I stopped for about six years. Do you dance?  
  
DanceChic0869: Thanks!  
  
Hermione182: Thanks, glad you liked that! I thought that'd be funny to have in there!  
  
Hplova4eva: Hope you liked this chapter! More to come!  
  
Hogwartsherms: Thank you so much! That is really flattering! : )  
  
'Mione Weasley: LOL, ok thanks! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't talking to two different people. I figured you were the same person but I thought I'd make sure. Yes, I read your fic. I took me a few days since I only had time for about one or two chapters a day. I really like it! So, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the closets and all. What guy would say no to making out with their girlfriends? Especially Ron!  
  
yalata: Thank you! Lol, I don't know where she learned to do that...Yeah this fic is PG because I had so much plot to cover, I didn't want to have anything too bad in it. In the future I may write a PG-13 fic but for now it's PG!  
  
HermioneClone: Lol, sorry! I love writing cliffhangers! I know it drives me crazy when others do it but it makes people want to read more! Don't be surprised if there are more in the future but actually the next few shouldn't have any. Thanks for reviewing! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!  
  
Lily106: Lol, yeah Hermione's pretty lucky! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
thec00lgirl7690: This'll cover both your reviews...Thank you! I put in lots of R/H scenes because so many people want fluff. Since I have R/H and H/G to write about, there won't be tons of R/H but sort of equal amounts of both. I love both couples! 2nd review: No it isn't the end! It's nowhere near! I don't have any clue how or when it will end. Likely I'll keep writing until my brain is comletely empty of ideas because I love writing this so much, I don't it to end! I'm glad its good since its my first fic. I have no real experience for this sort of thing!  
  
Starbob: Thanks Melissa! I haven't been to SQ but I'll check it out! Thanks for the tip! I'm big on R/H, H/G too! (Obviously) Thanks, my reviews are exciting me! 143! I can't believe it! Yes actually, I think Neville and Luna should get together too! It probably won't happen in my fic but I agree with you! I'll look at Hey Baby! when I have a chance (I'm really busy) but I don't know anything about Zelda and I'm not really into angst stories so I won't read those. Wow, you two have a really long bio!  
  
Kagome19: Thanks, glad you liked it! I don't care whether you have pep and !'s. I just care about reviews! Write them however you want! I love both couples too! Yeah most would stop now that both are couples but I'm not ready to quite! I have some ideas for Christmas but truthfully, I don't know what to do after that. If you have any ideas for christmas or after, e-mail me and let me know. Don't put any ideas in reviews so that no one else will read them. If you don't have any ideas, don't worry about it! I'll figure it out!  
  
Wow guys, I said lol to a lot of you but a lot of people's reviews made me laugh! By the way, if anyone has any ideas for things to happen during Christams and after, e-mail me and let me know. I don't want ideas put in reviews so that other people won't see them until they are in the story. Credit will be given to anyone with ideas. I have a few but any input will be gladly accepted. my e-mail address is above my bio. Thanks guys! 


	17. The Burrow

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 17: The Burrow  
  
Author's Note: Sorry guys, meant to have this up Friday but my homecoming football game was Friday night then I had to paint my nails for homecoming the next night plus shave my legs, and figure out what to do with my hair since I had to cancel my hair appointment because of a last minute ballet rehearsal. In other words, I was non-stop busy Friday and Saturday. Then today (Sunday) I started writing the chapter then three of my friends came over and I couldn't write anymore until like eight tonight. Thanks for reviewing! I've had a great weekend so far and you all make it that much better. Ok, they're going to the Burrow now! I don't really know how the students go home for Christmas so they're all going on the train in my fic.  
  
Hermione's parents had owled her the next morning permitting her to go to the Burrow. A few days later, the students going home for Christmas were outside waiting for the train to pick them up. The weather was cold and it had just snowed the night before. Everyone stood shivering and rubbing their hands together for warmth. Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione, her head laying against his chest. Ginny was vigorously rubbing her arms as she watched her brother and Hermione enviously. Harry watched her sadly, fighting the urge to hug Ginny to warm her as well. The train finally arrived and everyone ran on. The four of them found an empty compartment for themselves. Hermione sat down and buried herself in a book and the boys played Exploding Snap while Ginny watched. After a few game, they all ate lunch and discussed how Ron and Hermione would tell the Weasley's about their relationship.  
  
"Why don't we tell them when we get off the train? We might as well tell them right away. There's no point in putting it off. Lots of people know already anyway," Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable at this suggestion. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's just...maybe we should...wait," he finished lamely, staring at his shoe.  
  
"Why would we wait? You aren't embarrassed about us are you?"  
  
"No it's not that! It's just, I don't want Mum to fuss over us and make a huge deal out of it. Plus Fred and George will...well who knws what they'll do."  
  
"Honestly Ron, I think your family saw this coming. I doubt it will come as a big shock. They'll probably be happy for us. Don't worry so much," she said nudging his shoulder with hers.  
  
Ron looked at her and groaned. "Fine we'll tell them."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and continued eating. Harry watched Ginny as she chatted with Hermione. He wished they could have some time alone together but the other two didn't seem to want to leave them. Harry marveled at how Ginny could eat so daintily since Ron ate like his food would disappear if it wasn't eaten within five minutes. Ginny noticed him watching her and winked at him. He grinned at her and winked back.  
  
As the train slowed down at the end of the journey, they all gathered their belongings and waited for the doors to open. As they stepped out, they saw Mr. and Mrs.Weasley waving at them happily. Mrs.Weasley came forward and hugged each of them. Mr.Weasley shook everyone's hands and hugged his daughter.  
  
"Hello Harry! I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs.Weasley. It's wonderful to see you!"  
  
"And Hermione, dear, we're so happy you could join us!"  
  
"Oh thank you for inviting me! Well Ron and I have some n-" Hermione was cut off by a sudden coughing fit from Ron.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" Mrs.Weasley looked at him concerned.  
  
"Yeah-Mum-I'm-okay-" Ron sputtered in between coughs. "Must be smoke form the train."  
  
"Well let's get going then. Everyone is waiting for us to come home," Mrs.Weasley said, ushering them out of the station. They got in the Weasley's new car and left the parking lot. Hermione glared at Ron the whole way. He stared out the window to avoid her glare. Ginny and Harry were seated next to each other with their hands on the seat between them, fingers touching lightly so no one would notice.  
  
They finally arrived at the Burrow to find Bill, Charlie, and the twins waiting outside for them.  
  
"Hermione! Simply smashing to see you!" Fred came and hugged her like he hadn't seen her for years.  
  
"Yes absolutely stupendous!" George came forward and grabbed her from Fred. "So how is our little brother doing in school? Following in our noble footsteps or being a pansy rule-keeper like our prat Percy?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Closer to your footsteps I'm sorry to say."  
  
Fred put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Hermione that hurts us deeply!"  
  
George grabbed his brother's shoulder for support. "Are you saying that you'd rather he turn out to be like the Ministry lover I sadly call my brother?"  
  
"No not at all. I just wish he would take school a bit more seriously."  
  
The twins looked at her like they were full of knowledge. "Oh Hermione, you don't need to take school so seriously. Your adolescence is the time for fun not non-stop work! Work is for when you're older!" Fred shook his head at her sadly and left to bother Ron. George saluted her and followed his brother. Hermione chuckled and went to say hi to Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Ronnie! How are things going, little brother?" Fred clapped Ron's shoulder and smiled widely at him.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Splendid! So how is Hermione? Anything interesting happened with her yet?" George said quietly.  
  
"Like what?" Ron looked between them nervously.  
  
"Come on Ron, we know you want her. Why don't you go for it? She likes you too you know." George grinned at him knowingly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron pretended to be interested in a tree nearby.  
  
"Well Ron, if you aren't going to make a move, we're going to have to interfere. Be prepared. By the time you leave here, you and Hermione will be together." Fred winked at him and headed away to greet Harry. George pushed Ron's shoulder and turned away. Ron put his hand over his face and groaned.  
  
Once everyone had said hello, they all headed inside. The new arrivals took their lugage upstairs to their rooms. Harry went to Ron's room as usual and Hermione followed Ginny. Bill and Charlie were in the twins old room and Fred and George were going to sleep in the living room.  
  
Ginny went to the loo and left Hermione alone in their room. She went to Ron's room and grabbed his arm. She pulled him back to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why did you stop me earlier?" She looked at him angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You started coughing so I wouldn't tell them! Why won't you let me?" She faced him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Look I'm sorry but it didn't feel like the right time!" Ron looked at her angry face and sighed.  
  
"Well when will be the right time?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't know either. I want to tell them now but it seems I have to wait for you to be ready."  
  
"You know what? Fred and George said that by the end of the holiday, they're going to get us together." Ron laughed as he said this. "Too bad we beat them to it."  
  
"See? We should tell them so that they won't do anything embarrassing to get us to kiss and stuff like that."  
  
"They'll do that whether we're together already or not."  
  
"Ron can we please just tell your family? I don't want a bunch of secrets between everyone."  
  
Ron looked at her confused. "What do you mean a bunch? This is one secret."  
  
Hermione mentally smacked herself. She had been thinking of Harry and Ginny's secret when she said that. Or at least what she figured was a secret relationship between them. She hadn't asked them about it or told them she saw them that day by the tree.  
  
"Oh yes but one secret will turn into a lot more so we should say it and get it over with." She looked at him nervously and saw him thinking it over.  
  
"Alright we can tell them at dinner."  
  
"Are we really going to tell them or will you start choking on your food to stop me?"  
  
He laughed and sat down on her bed, pulling her down to his lap. "I promise I won't choke on purpose. It could happen on accident though."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me the way you eat." She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly to him. "It would've been interesting to see what the twins were going to do to get us together though," Ron chuckled.  
  
"No. I don't even want to know." Ron shrugged and leaned back on the bed. Hermione layed beside him, her arm draped over his stomach and hand laced in his. He put his other arm around her shoulders and looked into her beautiful eyes. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. He continued kissing her down to her jaw and she sighed happily. He shifted a bit to face her and kissed her lips repeatedly. She released his hand and ran it through his hair. He layed his free hand on the lower part of her back, pulling her closer to him. They stayed there kissing each other for awhile and Ron eventually rolled on top of her. (A/N: Don't worry they aren't going to have sex or aything! Don't get freaked out! I know this a PG fic!) She sank into the bed with his weight on her and cupped his face in her hands. He put his elbows on either side of her and lifted himself slightly up. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth a little and he complied readily.  
  
After at least ten miuntes of this, Ron lifted his head up to breathe. Hermione closed her eyes and groaned happily. He stayed on top of her as they caught their breath. Hermione asked what time it was and he said it was almost time for dinner. Ron kissed her one last time and rolled off her onto his back. They sat up and she went to the mirror to fix her hair and make sure she looked normal. He came behind her and did the same. He put his arms around her waist and looked at her in the mirror.  
  
"I love you very much."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her cheek and they left Ginny's room to go to dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After leaving the loo, Ginny poked her head into Ron's room to see Harry sitting on his bed.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"Hermione grabbed him and took him to your room. She looked angry."  
  
"I hope if they make up they stay on Hermione's bed." She shuddered at the thought and closed the door. Harry laughed then looked down to the book in his lap.  
  
"What are you reading?" She asked as she sat down beside him.  
  
"It's a photo album Hagrid gave me my first year. It has pictures of me and my parents when I was a baby and of their wedding." He pointed at the picture of his parents and Sirius on their wedding day. Ginny smiled at the picture and put her hand on his. "It's wonderful."  
  
"Thanks." He closed the album and turned to face her. "So how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine but I've missed you lately. We haven't had a chance to be alone for awhile."  
  
"I know, I've missed you too." He rubbed his thumb up and down her hand. "I wish we could've had our own compartment on the train."  
  
"Me too but that might have seemed a bit weird." She grinned at him. "Ron would have been very curious."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, he would have unless he asked to be alone with Hermione but then he might have expected us to go sit with some other Gryffindors or something."  
  
Ginny nodded and kissed his hand. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips touched and they shared a soft but passionate kiss. She fingered his messy hair and he put his hand behind her neck. She made her way into his lap and they continued giving each other gentle, lengthy kisses. They eventually stopped and put their foreheads against each other. Harry ran his hand up and down her arm. Ginny felt goosebumps all over and butterflies in her stomach. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her petite body.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She put her arms around his middle and sighed with contentment. Minutes later, they heard someone pass through the hall and Harry looked at his watch. He told Ginny it was time for dinner and she groaned.  
  
"I wish we could just stay like this," she whispered. He agreed and kissed the top of her head. She took her arms off him and he released her. They stood up and Harry took her hand. Opening the door, he looked in the hall to find it empty. They stepped out and walked down stairs to the dining area where they released their hands. Almost everyone was already seated and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen finishing the cooking. Once the food was set on the table and everyone had sat down, Ron cleared his throat and stood up.  
  
"Um I have an announcement to make."  
  
Author's Note: Wow after all that fluff, I'm in a very good mood! I hope everyone liked it. I feel like this was much better than my closet scene. I wasn't very happy with the closet scene but this made up for it. Also, I updated later than I wanted to so this chapter is farely long to make up for it. Hope you guys are happy! I hope R/H on the bed didn't bother anyone but what do you expect people on a bed to do? If they don't sleep together, (which they didn't) then they're going to make-out!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Hermione182: I know I can't wait either! I hope you like Christmas in the story!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Lol, don't worry, get as cocky as you want as long as you do keep reviewing! There was lots of R/H and H/G in this chapter so I hope you liked it!  
  
DanceChic0869: Thanks! Yep it's going to be a secret for awhile.  
  
thekecmaster: Of course there had to be Fred and George! I couldn't have Christmas without them!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thank you! Hope you liked the fluff in this chapter too! I was sad when Sirius died too : ( I think you'll like Christmas a lot!  
  
KrisKG: Wow, you dance a lot too! I like it too but it's been really stressful lately because I'm in the company at my dance school and we have a lot of shows and rehearsals. I'm not sure I want to do it again next year. I'll still dance but maybe not do company. Depends on how this year goes. Anyway, glad you liked it! Yeah, a Weasley Christmas should be fun!  
  
Ella Weasley: Crossing your fingers worked! Lots of fluff this chapter!  
  
starbob: Hey Melissa! I'm looking forward to writing Christmas. Yeah that would be funny if Ginny did that. I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Miss Metallic: Thank you very much! I'm looking forward to Christmas too!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thank you!  
  
gatoriris: Hi Iris! Thank you for reading my fic! I know it's a lot to read all at once so thank you for doing it! You're right, they do belong together!  
  
angelface58: I'm not really sure when Ron will find out, lol. I haven't gotten there yet in my planning. Glad you like it!  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you! Sorry about the cliffhangers but they come so easily for me! I'll let you know if I make another fic but this one is my main focus right now. Another one won't probably come until after this one is over.  
  
Lily106: I like it when Ginny is sweet like that. It wouldn't surprise me if Percy acted like that!  
  
samurai-lapin: Thanks! Don't worry, R/H is my fav couple too and I won't forget them as you read this chapter! I'll have more stuff from them and some from H/G since so many like them too. But I promise I won't forget R/H.  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thank you!  
  
Kagome19: Sorry it wasn't very long. Hope this one was long enough! It was called that because Hermione said, "Ron I'm not a snog machine!" I thought it'd be funny for her to say that. Please do e-mail me if you think of anything! I'll gladly comsider any ideas given to me. I can't guarantee I'll use all the ideas but I'll definately consider them!  
  
Penelope Richwood: Sorry you aren't big on H/G. They're going to continue to play a part in the story though, just to warn you. But R/H will still be in it so hopefully you'll still like the story! I agree they are meant for each other! 


	18. The Anouncement

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 18: The Announcement  
  
Author's Note: Ok guys, I promise no more cliffhangers for awhile. I know you're all getting tired of them and I feel kind of bad for doing that to you guys like every other chapter (more often every chapter). No more for at least the next four or five chapters. If I absolutely have to then I will but if it can be helped then I will make the chapter go past the cliffhanger into the next part. Ok so, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I hoped you would. If you guys think I ever write anything higher than PG then let me know but I'm never going to make any of them have sex or descibe a french kiss or anything like that! I may suggest a french like I did last chapter but I'm not gonna say more than that. Ok, enough of my chatter. Here's Chapter 17!  
  
Hermione stared up at Ron, amazed. She couldn't believe he was going to do it after all his stalling. She saw Harry and Ginny looking at him surprised too. Ron motioned for her to stand too and took her hand. He took a shaky breath and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione and me-"  
  
"And I," she corrected. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione and I," he repeated in mocking voice, "Are um, well we are um, we've become a-"  
  
"Ron and I are a couple now," she finished for him. He exhaled thankfully. "We have been for awhile."  
  
Mrs.Weasley opened her mouth in surprise and rushed around the table. She hugged Ron tightly and released him quickly to hug Hermione.  
  
"Oh dears I'm so happy! When did this happen?"  
  
"Roughly a month ago," Ron answered looking around at the rest of his family smiling at him. Except the twins. They looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Ron why didn't you tell us? We've had some great plans for you two! So much planning down the drain!" Fred shook his head at his twin. "Our little brother tricked us. He did a good job too."  
  
George nodded in agreement. "Never suspected it when we talked to you yesterday."  
  
"Thought you were still pining for her but you had her all along." Fred grinned at Ron. "Congratulations. We're going to have to talk to later though."  
  
"Yep we've had a bit of a speech ready for when we got you two together. We can modify it a bit since circumstances are diferent than we expected." George winked at Ron, amusement written all over his face. He bit into his roll and turned to whisper to Fred. Ron felt nervous. What kind of talk would they have?  
  
"We should celebrate!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed. "I'll make a cake after dinner!"  
  
"Mum no! We don't need a celebration! This isn't a big deal. We've been together awhile now and there's no need for a party," Ron put his hand on his head. He knew she would do this. She just smiled at him.  
  
"Of course we don't need a party but a cake will be just fine. Now sit down and eat but leave room for dessert."  
  
Ron groaned and sat down. Harry smirked at him across the table. Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed his fork.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yes actually, it was. Fred and George want to 'talk' to me later. No doubt they ask all the details and give me weird advice. Couldn't we keep it a secret until we were at least out of school or something?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. After everyone gets used to the idea, they'll forget all about it."  
  
"Yeah right," Ron muttered under his breath. She kissed his cheek and started a conversation with Ginny.  
  
"By the way kids, you're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to shop for Christmas. You'll want to get a decent night's sleep. I'll probably wake you around eight," Mrs.Weasley informed the four of them. "Anyone else can go with them of course."  
  
"We'll be there anyway," Fred said. Mrs.Weasley nodded, knowingly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening after dinner and the delicious chocolate cake Mrs.Weasley had made, they sat in the living room doing various things. Ginny and Charlie played the twins in a game of chess. Harry and Ron sat on the floor cleaning their broomsticks with Harry's kit. Hermione was doing schoolwork, of course. Mrs.Weasley read a book on Christmas recipes and Mr.Weasley sat with Bill discussing their jobs. By 10:30, everyone was yawning and ready to go to bed. Ron's parents said good night to everyone and headed to thier rooms. Bill and Charlie went to brush thier teeth first and the others waited downstairs. Next Fred and George went, then Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I can't believe he began to tell everyone earlier! I was so surprised!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione nodded happily, her mouth full of toothpaste. She finished brushing and said, "Yes, I was sure he was going to wait for me to make the first move. I was going to say it at the end of dinner but what he did was fine."  
  
"You had to actually say it though," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yes, but he made the initiative so I'm happy all the same."  
  
"Who knew my brother could be so brave."  
  
"Well he is in Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah but against my family, he's a huge chicken."  
  
They giggled as they left the loo and told the boys they were finished. The girls stopped in front of Ron's room.  
  
"Gin I'm going to wait here and say good night to Ron. I'll send Harry in with you for a few minutes. You don't mind do you?" She wanted to give Ginny and Harry a chance to be together for a bit too. Ginny looked at her curiously. "Sure Hermione. That's fine." Sometimes she wondered if Hermione knew about them. But how could she? Ginny headed to her room and Hary entered it a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey. Hermione said you were in here. She thought we might want to say good-night. Do you get the feeling she knows about us?"  
  
"Yes I wondered the same thing." She shrugged her shouders and stepped towards Harry. He took her hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Good night Ginny," he said softly.  
  
"Good night Harry." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his mouth gently. He held it as long as he dared then pulled away. They heard footsteps in the hall and broke apart quickly. Hermione entered the room and smiled at her friends.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit flushed."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said embarrassed. " 'Night guys."  
  
" 'Night Harry," Hermione said. He left and she shut the door behind him. " 'Night Gin." She smiled at her and climbed into bed. Ginny looked suspiciously at her and climbed into her own bed.  
  
Author's Note: Oh I was so close to doing a cliffhanger this chapter but I stopped myself! Anyway, do you guys have any ideas for a Christmas gift from Hermione to Ron? I've got her gift from Ron figured out and I think I can figure out someting for Ginny to give Harry and vice versa but I'll take ideas for that too if you have any. I've read some good gifts to Ron in other stories but I don't want to copy so help me think of something! If you think of something, e-mail ASAP so I can get the next chapter going. Thanks!  
  
Individuals:  
  
'Mione Weasley: That's cool we have similar fans! Lol, thanks. I'm glad you liked everything. I have to stifle my laughter sometimes too when I'm reading a funny fic.  
  
EllaWeasley: Thanks! You'll have to wait for the H/G conffesion. I'm not sure when it'll come though. : )  
  
Wacky Watermelon: Fred and George's plans won't go to waste though. Thats' all I'm saying. *wink*  
  
KrisKG: I'm glad someone understands. Well the other girls at my dance school understand too. Anyway, thanks!  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you! I'm glad it's one of your fav's! I know sorry about all the cliffhangers! I'm gonna cut down!  
  
gatoriris: Thanks, Iris!  
  
DanceChic0869: Thanks! Hope you liked their reactions alright. More from the twins later!  
  
harry-potter-luvs-me: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
puppydog-eyes: Yes, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! No more for awhile! I don't know, I'd like to keep it PG but if I feel a chapter or two is more PG-13 then I'll let everyone know at the beginning of the chapter. For now I'm not going to permanently change the rating.  
  
MoonGoddess25: Thank you very much! Keep reading!  
  
Taylor: Thank you so much! I know dance is crazy! Eight hours? Wow! 


	19. The Nightmare

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 19: The Nightmare  
  
Author's Note: I know it's a lame title but I didn't now what else to call it. Guys, thanks a lot for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I thought I'd better put in a disclaimer for this chapter since I'm quoting some parts of OotP from Harry's perspective at the beginning. So, I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling who is a genious.  
  
His eyes widened and he fell backward through the veil. Harry watched in horror as his godfather disappeared before his eyes. He yelled out Sirius' name but it did no good. He was gone. Lupin grabbed Harry to hold him back as Harry ran to the dais.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry-"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late, Harry-"  
  
"We can still reach him-"  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone."  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He felt sick and hot. He was breathing heavily and sweating like he was in a sauna. He pushed his sheets off and sat up slowly. He was having this dream at least twice a week. He wasn't getting sick afterwords anymore like before but felt awful all the same. Ron rolled over and opened his eyes, sleepily. He saw the look on Harry's face and sat up.  
  
"You okay, mate? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a bad dream. I'm alright." Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead and rubbed it on his sheets. Ron's eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Like a prophecy type dream or just a plain nightmare?"  
  
"Nightmare about Sirius when he, you know..." Harry looked at the ground, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Is that what's been happening lately? I thought I was hearing someone rush to the lavatory at school but decided it was in my dreams."  
  
"Yeah that was me. I keep having the same dream. I know I miss him but why can't I stop dreaming about it?" Harry looked at Ron angrily. "Why can't it leave me alone?"  
  
"I don't know Harry."  
  
Harry exhaled and stood up. "I'm going outside to get some air."  
  
"You want me to come with?" Ron put his feet on the floor, ready to stand.  
  
"Thanks but I'd like to be alone." Ron nodded and Harry pulled on some trousers and a shirt (don't know what he sleeps in but we'll say boxers. Oh the thought...ahhh. Ron too...Mmm. K, shut up Michelle). He went down the stairs as fast as he could and pushed open the back door. Despite the snowy weather and the fact that he wasn't wearing a jacket, the cold felt wonderful against his hot body. He sat down on the porch and looked up at the clouds above him. It looked like more snow was coming.  
  
He sat outside until dawn and then entered the house again. He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table, wondering what Voldemort was up to. No one had heard anything from him and the Order wouldn't say anything until he was seventeen and could join. Fred and George wouldn't even talk about it with them since they had become members. They knew what it was like to wonder on the outside but still kept their mouths shut. It frustrated Harry beyond anything else in his life. He was going to be seventeen in seven months and felt like he should be told what was going on. It was he who had faced Voldemort countless times and escaped while others in the Order had never come face to face with him. It was his parents who had died from direct contact with the Dark Lord while he survived. He deserved far more than most to know his whereabouts. He sighed heavily and heard footsteps on the stairs behind him.  
  
"Hi Harry. Why are you up so early?" Ginny sat down in a chair across from him and put her hand on his. He had never been happier to see her in his life. He pulled her into a hug and felt that lump in his throat come back. Ginny felt surprised but squeezed him tightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear, softly running her fingernails up and down his back. He didn't answer and Ginny felt his body shudder. She knew he was trying not to cry and her heart grew heavy. He took deep breaths to regain composure and fought the tears in his eyes, allowing only one to drop. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the side of his head, fighting tears herself.  
  
"Did something happen?" she choked out. He pulled away but held onto her hand. Looking in her eyes, he used his other to wipe away a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"I had a dream about Sirius a few hours ago." The rest of the tears in her eyes overflowed and she sobbed. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
He pulled her onto his lap and she put her face in his chest. "I wish I could have been there for you." Harry smiled into her hair and rubbed her back.  
  
"You did what you could for me. And we're together now. I'm here for you and you're here for me. Well I assume you are," he said jokingly. She looked into his eyes and sniffed.  
  
"Harry I will be there for you the rest of my life. Well that's what I have planned right now. So yes, I'm here for you. I...I thought it was too early to say this but I'm going to say it anyway. Harry...I love you. I love you so much...more than you'll ever know. I have for so long but when I first met you, it was a crush type love. I'm deeply in love with you now. I hope that doesn't scare you because I don't want to scare you away," she sobbed and wiped her face. Harry stared at her in amazemnet. Then a smile came to his lips. He pulled her into him again and whispered, "Ginny, I promise you'll never scare me away."  
  
He kissed her head and continued down to her cheek and around to her lips. She closed her eyes and put her hands on his face, holding him to her. She pulled her face away occasionally to wipe away her tears and he looked at her beautiful, puffy face the entire time. She laughed at the adoration in his eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I look horrible."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No you look so beautiful Ginny. You have no idea." She blushed and he leaned into her again. She caught him with her lips and held his upper arms as he carressed her face with his strong hands. Ginny heard a noise nearby and opened one eye to see Hermione standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Ginny gave a small shriek and fell off Harry's lap, onto the floor. He stared at her confused and looked behind him.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?" Harry stood up quickly and helped Ginny up. Hermione giggled and smiled at them.  
  
"I was right then. You two were keeping this a secret from everyone."  
  
Harry blushed and Ginny said, "What do you mean you were right? How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you two doing, well what you were just doing, outside by a tree a couple weeks ago."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, grinning. "That was when we got together," Harry said.  
  
"And our first kiss," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Yes, I figured. Well congratulations. You've kept the secret very well but you're lucky that I wasn't Ron. If you want to continue keeping this a secret then you'd better be more careful next time."  
  
Harry nodded, realizing what could've happened if Ron had walked in on that. "So you'll keep it quiet then?" he asked. She nodded and grinned at him. He smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Were you guys crying?" Hermione asked, noticing Ginny's red eyes.  
  
"Oh I was. Harry had a bad dream and I got a bit emotional, that's all."  
  
Hermione nodded but didn't believe her. She could tell Harry had shed a tear or two as well.  
  
"Well we better go get dressed. Your Mum was going to wake us in half an hour anyway. You might want to wash your face to hide the crying." Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her back upstairs. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and took Hermione' hand as they walked up the stairs. Harry put his teacup in the sink and headed up behind them. He needed to think of a really good Christmas gift for Ginny and would be leaving for Hogsmeade in about an hour and a half.  
  
He entered his room to a deafening snore from Ron. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and suppressed a laugh. That was the funniest thing he'd ever heard Ron do. He rifled through his trunk for some clothes for the day and grabbed a pair of Uncle Vernon's largest, ugliest socks to throw at Ron to wake him up. Ron opened his mouth to snore just as Harry threw the socks and they landed right on his lips. He sat up sputtering and pulled a piece of lint off his lower lip.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you trying to do? Suffocate me with foul smelling socks?"  
  
"No just trying to wake you. We're going to Hogsmeade today. Get up."  
  
Ron grumbled but stood up and headed to the loo. He came back a few minutes later to see Harry sitting on his bed, fully dressed with his head in his hands, massaging his temples.  
  
"Brain ache?" Ron joked.  
  
Harry lifted his head to look at Ron.  
  
"Just thinking about gifts. I don't know what to get everyone this year. I don't want to give the same gifts every year like usual. It's the first time I've been here for Christmas and I want everything to be special."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ron said, pulling on a pair of trousers. Fred and George would probably give you a discount on any jokes you got from them."  
  
"That's not a good gift for girls though. I've got to shop for Hermione, Ginny, your Mum, and Tonks is coming too. Tonks might fancy a joke though. We'll see."  
  
"Come on, let's go eat breakfast. I'm starving," Ron said opening his door. They went down to the kitchen and sat down to wait for the food.  
  
Author's Note: Now that wasn't a cliffhanger was it? You guys aren't anxiously waiting for something, right? Well, you might be looking forward to Hogsmeade but otherwise, it wasn't a cliffy. Hope not. Ok, I know you R/Hers might be complaining about the huge amount of H/G in this chapter but it just came to me. I didn't even plan a chapter like this. Don't worry though, R/H fluff in next chapter. Thanks for the gift suggestions. A few of them have helped out. I don't need anymore ideas about that. I think I know what Ron's gift from Hermione wil be but if anyone gives me a better idea, I'll use it. I also have Ginny's gift figured out from Harry but I could use some help for his gift from her. You're gonna like what Ron buys for Hermione. I'm not going to wait for Hermione to open it for you guys to know what it is. It'll be some...what's that word when the audience knows something the characters don't? I don't remember but it'll be like that. You will all know what Hermione's gift is but she won't. What is that word? We learned it when we read Romeo and Juliet in school. If you know it, tell me. It's going to drive me nuts until I think of it. Is it dramatic irony? Is that it? I don't know. Tell me if I'm right. Thanks! Sorry for all the blabbing.  
One more thing. Like I said thanks for the gift suggestions. I know you all thought this would be the Hogsmeade chapter but this'll give you guys a bit more time to think of the gift ideas. If you can't think of anything, don't worry about it. I just thought I'd ask but I'll figure something out if no one can think of anything. If you do think of something, e-mail me by Friday. I plan on having the next chapter updated by Friday night. They're going to Hogsmeade next so I need any gift thoughts ASAP. Ok, let me thank you all properly.  
  
Individuals:  
  
DanceChic0869: I'll try and put the 'talk' in the next chapter but I have a lot planned already for Hogsmeade. No, I'll probably put it in anyway. It'll end up being a really long chapter but I don't think anyone would mind that! : )  
  
'Mione Weasley: I'm evil too with all my cliffhangers. It's just as bad as not updating soon. We're both evil authors yet we have similar fans. Interesting...Don't worry I'll update very soon.  
  
thekecmaster: Thanks, I'm glad it was good!  
  
Lissa: I agree! I mean they've only been together about a month but I feel like they've fancied each other for years! They should be making out. I've made Harry and Ginny's relationship a bit slower since they haven't been together that long plus they haven't had feelings for each other for years like R/H. Well maybe Ginny has but Harry hasn't.  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Thanks for the ideas. They're really good but I think I read the one about the Cup picture and I don't want to copy. I figured out Hermione's gift now but thank you for the thought!  
  
Hermione2004: Thank you! Yeah, I don't have Microsoft Word so I don't have spell check. I'm a pretty good speller though and usually I only make a mistake because I'm typing fast so I can update faster!  
  
hplova4eva: Thank you!  
  
puppydog-eyes: I might use the watch suggestion unless I get a really astounding idea from someone else. Thanks! I may end up using your bracelet idea too but I'm not sure. Glad you liked the chapter. I'll read your fic when I get a chance. Probably both, actually. They sound good! Question: Who's Sean? In your bio it says a fav pairing of Ginny and Sean. Is he an OC in one of your fics? I'll read and find out.  
  
HermioneClone: You're welcome. I felt bad that I had done so many of them so I'm stopping for awhile. It'll be tough but I promise I won't! Also, thanks for the idea you sent! It was a great idea and I'll probably use it!  
  
angelface58: Thank you! Glad you like it! Yeah I try tp update fast because it bugs me when people neglect updating their fics for a really long time. I mean, I know everyone's busy but still. Waiting three weeks or a month to update is way too long. You can't expect people to wait for a new chapter that long and continue reading.  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanks! I love fluff too! Yeah, the girls gifts we be some kind of jewelry but I won't say what until they go buy them.  
  
Kagome19: Thank you! Yeah, I know lots of you want the F and G speech and the 'plans'. It'll come, don't worry. Yeah, if you think of something good for Ron, e-mail me by Friday so I can decide whether to use the idea or not. If you can't think of something good, don't worry about it. I have a good gift but I want to make sure no one thinks of anything better before I write it and put it on the site.  
  
Lily106: Thank you! Here's a tissue, : )  
  
GinnyPotter: Thanks! Those are good ideas. I'll think about them and see if I get any others.  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thank you!  
  
Penelope Richwood: Yes, the shop is in Diagon Alley. I hope you like the rest of the story when you read it! 


	20. Hogsmeade

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 20: Hogsmeade  
  
Author's Note: Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter! I liked it a lot myself but wow! I'm really sorry, I know I said I would have this chapter up by last night but it's a long chapter and I stayed up late working on it but finally had to go to bed. Then today I was at at Nutcracker practice until 5:45 and didn't get home til 6:00. Ok, lots of things are going to happen this chapter so I hope you all like it! If you don't like parts I'm sorry but I had some new ideas and put them in. Here we go!  
  
Ginny rifled through her closet, searching for something suitable to wear to Hogsmeade. It was freezing outside and she wanted something warm but pretty.  
  
"I told Harry I love him while we were downstairs," Ginny said looking back at Hermione.  
  
"Really? What did he do?" Hermione asked interestedly while easily pulling out a black shirt and blue jumper.  
  
"Well, I was balling and blabbering about scaring him away and he was all comforting and said I never would. He didn't say he loved me back but he didn't seem surprised or anything either." She pulled out a long- sleeved purple shirt to look at in the mirror.  
  
"Harry hasn't liked you as long as you've liked him. Give him time. I'm sure he'll say it eventually."  
  
Ginny nodded hopefully and finally chose a warm, red jumper and black pants. After she dressed, she brushed her hair and applied makeup.  
  
"Hermione, would you like some makeup?"  
  
"No thanks, Gin."  
  
"Why not? You'd look really fabulous with some on!"  
  
Hermione just smiled and shook her head. Ginny sighed in defeat but vowed to herself that one day she would make Hermione wear makeup. They finished getting ready and went downstairs to breakfast. Hermione sat next to Ron and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Morning love," he said softly in her ear.  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked at them lovingly then turned back to cooking the bacon. Ginny sat next to Harry and put her foot on his. When no one was looking, this was their natural sitting position. Mrs. Weasley brought the plates of food to the table and handed Ron a note. He looked at it curiously then back up at his mother.  
  
"I don't know what it is. Fred and George requested that I give it to you when you came down. They left to open their shop already," she said sarcastically then turned around and went to her room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh she's still mad that the twins left school early to open a joke shop. She thought she could talk them into joining the Ministry. Don't know why she'd want them to do that since they're all just a bunch of prats except Dad. And a few others," he said as an after thought.  
  
"I can understand that she'd want them to have good jobs."  
  
"Come on Hermione, they're making loads of money and they're happy. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well selling jokes isn't a very respectable job."  
  
"They gets tons of respect!"  
  
"From children!"  
  
Ginny threw a piece of bacon at the side of Ron's head and he turned to her angrily.  
  
"What do think you're doing?!"  
  
"Making you two shut up! Don't get in a stupid argument before we go Christmas shopping! Look Hermione, the twins love their job and aren't going to change so leave it alone. Ron, they don't have the best job ever so don't make it sound like they're kings."  
  
Ron looked ready to comment back but Hermione put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"She's right. We need to stop."  
  
Ron gave her an annoyed look and she took her hand off. He looked down at the note in his hands and opened it apprehensively. He skimmed it over and groaned, slumping down in his chair. Hermione peeked over at it and giggled. Ginny snatched the note out of his hand and read it out loud.  
  
Ronnie-poo,  
  
Meet us at our shop at 1:00 sharp. Come by yourself, don't bring Hermione or Harry. We need to have a chat, if you know what we mean. Don't be worried, little brother, it'll be fun!  
  
Your loving brothers,  
  
Fred and George  
  
Ginny and Harry laughed at him.  
  
"Ha ha! You have to 'chat' with Fred and George!" Ginny said, gleefully. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Well when you get a boyfriend, Fred, George, and me will all have a chat with him!"  
  
Ginny nervously looked at the table then slightly at Harry whose face lost all happiness at the mention of Ginny's boyfriend. He turned red and coughed unnaturally. Hermione suppressed a laugh. "It's 'and I' Ron." He grunted at her.  
  
"No you won't," Ginny said. "I've had two boyfriends already and you never said anything to them."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron looked at her superiorly.  
  
"Because they would have told me."  
  
"What if I threatened them not to tell you?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "Michael may have bought that but Dean isn't afraid of you. He could easily defend himself against you."  
  
Ron recoiled a bit and muttered to himself. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron at the same time as Hermione.  
  
"Come on, lets get our coats and leave."  
  
Ron stayed where he was as the others stood. Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him off the chair. He resisted but eventually followed. They got their winter robes on and stood around the fireplace. Mrs.Weasley came in to say good bye and one by one, they took some floo powder and entered the fireplace.  
  
Once they were all out, they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer. Each couple paired up to buy presents for the other two. Hermione and Ron walked to Honeydukes to get some candy. They wandered the shelves of sweets and picked out bagfuls to divide up between everyone. Then they went to a couple other shops to buy gifts and finally went back to the Three Broomsticks to wait for Ginny and Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny finished their shopping for the other two and headed back to meet them. Ginny noticed an empty corner by the wall and pulled Harry into it. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.  
  
"I've been with you all day and I can't even touch you," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's rather annoying."  
  
He looked into her eyes and bent to kiss her forehead. She held his face and pulled his lips to hers for one long kiss. After one more hug, they left the corner and met up with Ron and Hermione. The girls left in one direction and the boys went the opposite.  
  
"What are you getting Harry for Christmas?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh I've already made his gift."  
  
"You have? What is it?" Hermione looked at her surprised.  
  
"I made him a beautiful black jumper. Mum taught me how to make clothes this summer so I decided to make his gift," Ginny told her proudly.  
  
"Wow Gin, that's wonderful! You'll have to show me when we get home. It sounds lovely."  
  
Ginny beamed at her then asked, "So what are you getting Ron?"  
  
"I want to buy him a watch. I've never seen him with one so I thought he might like to know the time on his own. There's a place up ahead that sells watches."  
  
"Actually Ron's said before that he'd like a watch but Mum and Dad can't afford it."  
  
They entered the shop and a clerk greeted them. He was a short little man with silvery hair and a bright, white smile. He wore sky blue robes with matching shoes.  
  
"Hello lovely ladies! Welcome to our shop! What can I do for you?" he asked, excitedly.  
  
They walked to the counter and Hermione smiled back at him. "Hi, I'm looking for a nice watch for my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh yes, I have loads of watches suitable for a boyfriend!" He exclaimed. He disappeared for a moment and the girls peeked over the counter to see where he went and found that he had only stepped off his stool. Without it, he was only up to Hermione's elbows. Ginny giggled and covered her mouth quickly as he came back up carrying a medium-sized, black case. He opened it to show rows and rows of beautiful gold and silver watches. Hermione gasped and he grinned widely at her.  
  
"Wonderful, aren't they?" She nodded and he pulled out several for her to hold. After twenty minutes of searching, she finally picked out a gold one with a wide band and artistically written numbers. He wrapped it up for her and told her the price. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Hermione that's really expensive!" Hermione just shook her head and handed the clerk the money. He eagerly took it and happily presented her with the new watch. She took it and thanked him profusely.  
  
"It was nothing my dear! Please come again if you ever want another!"  
  
They said good bye and left the shop. Ginny looked at Hermione strangely and Hermione tutted at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Well Hermione, Ron would've been happy with a watch half that price. You really didn't need to get one like that. I'm sure he won't spend near that much on you."  
  
"Ginny I don't care how much it costs or how much he spends on me. I wanted to get it for him because I love him, not because I expect something nice in return. I could care less what I get. Do you care what Harry gets you?"  
  
"No! I was just surprised, that's all. Besides, Harry asking me to be his girlfriend was a big enough gift to last me the rest of my life." Ginny thought of him and smiled. Hermione grinned at her.  
  
"So how was it earlier? Must have been hard not being able to hold his hand or anything."  
  
"Yeah it was but we found a place to be alone for a few minutes."  
  
"When do you think you're going to tell people?"  
  
"I don't know. Especially after what Ron said earlier. Harry and I were so obvious but Ron didn't seem to notice. He was too busy being tough, " she said, rolling her eyes. Hermione laughed and they went to a few other shops and finally walked back into the Three Brommsticks for another butterbeer.  
  
Harry and Ron headed off to a jewelry shop to find a gift for Hermione. They found one and entered it. Ron walked straight to the rings and Harry looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing? You aren't proposing are you?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry. I'm only sixteen."  
  
"Then why are you getting her a ring?"  
  
"Because my Mum told me one time that when my Dad and her said they loved each other, my dad bought her a ring for her to wear saying she was his. It wasn't an engagement ring. Mum said she loved it loads and still has it. I think Hermione would like one."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and they browsed the counters. Harry wondered what to get Ginny and finally found something he liked. He decided to come back later when Ron went to see the twins to buy it.  
  
"Wow Harry, look at this one!" Ron pointed to a gold ring that looked like a wreath of small flowers. He asked the attendent to take it out and Ron looked at it from every angle. He grinned.  
  
"This is the one!" The attendent smiled at him and took it.  
  
"Would you like anything engraved on the inside?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry questioningly and he shrugged. Ron searched his mind and finally thought of something simple but meaningful.  
  
"To my Hermione, Love Ron," he stated proudly. She had him write it down then said, "I'm guessing this is for a girlfriend." He confirmed and she led him to a nearby case of little boxes.  
  
"How would you like to put it in a promise box? When you love someone and think you're going to spend the rest of your life with them, you can give one of these. You can have something written on it also." He looked at them and saw how pretty they were. He picked out the nicest one and had "I Love You Hermione-Ron" written on the top. The attendent told him the price and he pulled out a handful of money without hesitation. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Where did you get all that?"  
  
"I've been saving up since last Christmas to get her something really nice. I mean I didn't know I would be her boyfriend but I hoped."  
  
The ring was placed in the box and the boys left the store. They went to a few other shops and Ron asked Harry the time.  
  
"It's 12:45."  
  
"Damn, I have to leave. I'll see you later at the Three Brommsricks when I'm done being tortured." Harry wished him luck and turned back to the jewelry store when Ron was out of sight.  
  
Ron walked towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes feeling nervous, wondering what they wanted to talk about. He entered the very crowded store to find children running around everywhere and Fred at the counter wearing a big orange bow tie with Lee Jordan beside him in a giant, bright blue hat.  
  
"Ronnie! Right on time! Go to the back room. George and I will be there soon!" Ron looked around and saw George demonstrating the latest joke to a group of fascinated little boys. He was wearing a chartreuse tie that reached down to his knees. Ron chuckled to himself. He headed to the back room and closed the door, blocking out all the noise. He looked around and saw loads of boxes exploding with pranks and toys. The walls were covered with promotional posters with the twins smiling broadly and waving around their products. There was a fireplace opposite him and he was tempted to use it to escape. He knew it would do no good since his brothers knew where he slept. He saw a table and chairs by the wall and sat in one. Ten minutes later, the twins opened the door and came in smiling happily.  
  
"Ah, customers. We love them dearly." Fred loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. George did the same and sat across from Ron giving him a toothy grin.  
  
"So where's Lee?" Ron asked, hoping if he was there he wouldn't have to chat.  
  
"Out to lunch," George answered. Ron looked down at his hands, disappointed. Fred pulled out a chair between the other two and crossed his arms.  
  
"So Ron, how's it going with Hermione?" Fred asked seriously. Ron looked up at him surprised. He hadn't expected a comment that wasn't full of teasing.  
  
"Um it's fine..."  
  
"Have you had a fight with her yet?" George put his ankle up on his other knee and leaned forward towards Ron.  
  
"Well yeah we've had a couple," Ron answered turning red.  
  
"Good," Fred said satisfied. "A relationship without fights won't last long. It brings a little excitement and gives you a chance to make up," he continued and winked at Ron as George nudged him, waggling his eyebrows. These were the brothers Ron knew.  
  
"Now we don't want you two going too far yet. You better wait until you're out of school for that. I don't think it would be a good idea for any Ron Jr's running around. Or little 'Mione's," George said.  
  
"So we wanted to tell you to take it slow and stay at a comfortable level. Now we know that Hermione is a good girl but the Weasley men can be very persuasive," Fred said, smirking. "Why do you think Mum and Dad had seven of us?" Ron wrinlked his nose in disgust at the thought of his parents. Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, it's digusting. We know. So, what did you get Hermione for Christmas?"  
  
"Do I really have to tell you?"  
  
"Yes, unless you want something unpleasant for your gift form us." George smirked at him. "We need to see if you bought something appropriate."  
  
"What would I get that would be innapropriate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just tell us what you got and we'll tell you if it is or not." Fred raised his eyebrows at Ron, waiting to hear the answer. Ron groaned.  
  
"Fine," he said, pulling out the box and ring. He handed it to Fred who opened it next to George. They looked at the ring and the inscription, their faces devoid of emotion. Ron watched them anxiously waiting to hear their opinion. They continued to look at it then turned to each other as though having a silent conversation. They nodded and Fred closed the box. He handed it back to Ron and he looked at them curiously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
They looked at him and their faces broke into wide smiles.  
  
"Well done, little brother," George answered. "You've got an excellent gift there."  
  
"Really?" Ron looked at them in surprise. "You think so?"  
  
They nodded and he gave a sigh of relief. Fred looked at the clock and stood up.  
  
"Time to reopen the shop. You'd better get back to the others. See you at dinner tonight." George ruffled Ron's hair causing it to stand up and Fred winked at him. Ron smoothed down his hair and left the shop. He headed to the Three Broomsticks with a feeling of relief and peace. He passed a small alley and suddenly felt a hand go over his mouth and eyes. More arms grabbed his waist and pulled him backwards into the alley. He struggled to move and make a sound but he failed.  
  
"No one to save you this time," a cold voice said. He was carried along for a few minutes and finally set down. The hands moved off his mouth and eyes and he was face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Before he could do anything, they began hitting him and there was nothing he could do to get away. His back was against a wall and he couldn't get past them. They punched his face and arms until he was down on the ground. They kicked him a few times and pushed him up against the wall. Malfoy gave him one last smack in the face and grinned down at him, evilly.  
  
"That'll teach you and your friends to mess with me." He turned and the three walked down the alley and out of sight. Ron stayed still, afraid to move. His head hurt horribly and he felt his mouth, nose and many other places bleeding. After lying there a few minutes to build up some strength, he slowly sat up against the wall and hoisted himself up. He walked tentatively out of the alley and headed up the street to the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he entered, people gasped and Hermione turned her head. Her eyes bulged and her mouth fell open. She ran to him with Ginny and Harry close behind.  
  
"Ron what on earth happened!?" Hermione cried. He staggered to a chair and sat down, heavily. She knealt in front of him and Ginny and Harry went on either side of him. Ron coughed and looked down at Hermione. She had tears running down her cheeks and he took her hand.  
  
"I'll be fine Hermione, don't worry," he said, croakily. She stared at him, shocked.  
  
"You'll be fine? Ron you act like you have a paper cut! Look at you! Who did this? Why?" She sobbed and looked at him for an answer.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and anger filled her eyes. Harry stood up and walked out the door. Ginny watched his back then followed him. Hermione grabbed a napkin and handed it to Ron. He put it on his bleeding nose and she put one on a cut on his forehead. Fred and George came in a door by the back and jogged over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Madame Rosmerta told us you were here. What happened?" Fred asked.  
  
"Malfoy beat him up!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Malfoy did all that to you?" George raised his eyebrow.  
  
"He had Crabbe and Goyle with him." Ron told them what happened and the twins became angry.  
  
"Stupid git! We'll show him!" Fred pulled out his wand as Harry and Ginny reentered.  
  
"Too late. We took care of him," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Gave him a couple good hexes and stunned him," Ginny answered.  
  
"That doesn't really equal what he did to Ron," Fred said, sarcastically.  
  
"No, but we did turn his hair green and I gave him a lovely makeover with that paint you two invented that stays on for 48 hours," she said, gesturing to the twins. "I had some in my purse. He will also probably have a dreadful backache since he was thrown into the wall when Harry stunned him."  
  
Fred and George smiled at each other at the mention of the paint and patted Harry on the back.  
  
"We'll make something you guys can take back to school to bother Malfoy with. Too bad we won't be able to see it."  
  
"Where were Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked. He took another napkin and pressed it to his bloody arm.  
  
"I don't really know," Harry answered. "I wondered that myself. I didn't know where to look for Malfoy but he was walking up the street and I hexed him. Then Ginny came up and gave him the bat-bogey. I eventually stunned him and Crabbe and Goyle never came."  
  
"We should get you home Ron," Hermione said, taking his arm to lift him. "Can you walk alright?" He nodded and pulled himself up with the assistance of Hermione and his brothers.  
  
"You can use my fire in the back," Madame Rosmerta said to them, pointing to the door Fred and George had come through. They walked in the door and each used some floo powder to go back to the Burrow. Mrs.Weasley was knitting in the living room when they came out of the fireplace and smiled when she saw them come in. When Ron stepped out, she leapt to her feet and ran to him.  
  
"Ron what happened to you?" she shrieked. She took his arm and led him to the couch. She took off his winter clothing as he told her what happened. She shook her head sadly and told Ginny to get her water and soap. Ginny brought it to her and Mrs.Weasley lifted his shirt, revealing cuts and scratches everywhere. Hermione, Ginny, and her mother began washing his many injuries and he flinched frequently at the pain.  
  
Harry pulled off his robes and set them down on a chair. He suddenly wondered where Hermione's promise box and ring were and searched through Ron's robes as naturally as he could. Ron noticed him and understood what he was doing. He watched Harry anxiously until he saw Harry's face become relaxed. He nodded at Ron and Ron sighed in relief. Harry took his and Ron's robes to their room and took the box out of the pocket of Ron's robes. He put the box under Ron's pillow and hid his own purchases under his bed. He went back downstairs to see Ron leaning against the couch with his shirt back down and Hermione leaning lightly on his shoulder. Her fingers were laced through his and she looked up at him, her eyes roaming his face. Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of tea and instructed the others to sit and have a cup.  
  
"Here Ron," Hermione said, handing him his tea.  
  
"Thanks Love," he answered, taking the cup and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Where did Fred and George go?" Harry asked, noticing their absence.  
  
"Left to close up the shop," Ron told him. Harry nodded and looked at Ginny. She seemed deep in thought and he wished he could read her mind. She set down her cup and walked upstairs, looking at Harry as she went. Harry checked to see if Ron was looking but he was talking to Hermione. Harry stood and followed Ginny. He looked in her room and saw her sitting on the bed. She looked up as he shut the door and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Just mad at Malfoy. I can't believe he did that. You guys didn't totally beat him up, you just punched him. Well, you did knock him out but still."  
  
"I know. Too bad he didn't go to Durmstrang like he said his dad wanted him to."  
  
"That would have been nice."  
  
"So did you have fun in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, turning to face her and taking her hands in his. She nodded and leaned to kiss him. He closed his eyes and met her lips. Their lips caressed each other and his arms made their way to her waist. She layed one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his head. She ran her fingers through his hair and he rubbed her back. He led a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck and landed below her ear. She sighed happily and tilted her head. He made his way back to her lips and they snogged each other deeply. Eventually they parted and left the room. At the bottom of the stairs, Fred's voice called out to them from a chair nearby.  
  
"Look up you two."  
  
They looked up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging above them on the ceiling. Ginny laughed nervously and Harry blushed. Fred winked and turned around to George.  
  
"It's a tradition," George reminded them. They looked at each other and Harry leaned down to her face. He saw the twins watching them out of the corner of his eye and touched his lips to hers. They lingered for a moment and then pulled away. The twins seemed satisfied and stopped looking at them. Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny and she giggled. They went to the living room to see where Ron and Hermione were and found them asleep on the couch. They were positioned similar to the way they were in the common room the time before. Ginny sat down to start her homework and Harry read a Quidditch book.  
  
After their victims left, Fred and George stood to take down the mistletoe.  
  
"Wouldn't want Harry and Hermione to land under it by accident," George chuckled.  
  
"Yep it'd mess up everything," Fred agreed.  
  
Author's Note: Sort of cliffy but not really. So, how was it? Good, bad, in between? I wanted something different to happen and make the story less happy-go-lucky, lovey-dovey even though it went back to that when they got home. Oh well. How'd I do? Tell me what you thought, even if you hated it. Some unanswered questions this chapter. What'd Harry buy Ginny? What are Fred and George up to? Find out when I update tomorrow (Sunday). I promise I will! I finally figured out all the gifts between the four. I don't have every single gift that will be given to everyone but the ones you guys'll be interested in will be mentioned. Thanks to everyone who sent me ideas! The promise box idea came form HermioneClone, the sweater idea came form GinnyPotter (even though it was suggested for Ron), and Puppydog_eyes gave the idea for the watch. Thanks to all of you!  
  
Individuals:  
  
Miss Metallic: Thank you! That's very flattering!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thanks, I'll try!  
  
'Mione Weasley: Hi! It's going well! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you liked this one too! I agree, school sucks!  
  
Kagome19: Thank you! Some people have complained about the cliffhangers so I decided to tone it down. I can't do it everytime, you'd all hate me! I try to update quickly because it bothers me when authors don't update for really long periods of time. Sometimes, however, things happen and I don't update when I wanted to. Unless you have an idea for someone other than Ginny to Harry, Harry to Ginny, Ron to Hermione, and Hermione to Ron, don't wory about e-mailing me. I've got it figured out. Thanks though!  
  
HermioneClone: Thanks! You're welcome about the cliffhangers. I didn't want my reviewers mad at me so I stopped.  
  
ron'sbabygur1: Thank you! I know, checkmated is really slow. I sort of want to tell people who read my story there that more is on ff.net but then I wouldn't get any reviews there. Maybe that'd be better. My beta doesn't always update my chapters when I send them in. Chapter 12 is still in the queue after I put it in on Wednesday! I hoped to have the chapters get matched up soon on both sites but it's difficult when my beta won't put them up! That's why I like ff.net because the chapters get put up within a few hours because you don't have to wait for a beta to read it first. Anyway, glad you read the rest and that you like it!  
  
Ginny Potter: Thanks, glad you liked it!  
  
Lily106: I know! I bet he will have nightmares in the future books about Sirius and the events at the Ministry. It's going to be really sad. : (  
  
DanceChic0869: Yeah it was pretty sad and cute. Fluffiness...I love it!  
  
Cinderella: Lol, thanks! That's so nice of you! I'm going to make as many chapters as possible!  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thank you, I will!  
  
Sweetale777: Thank you! I will keep writing, it's so...fullfilling, I guess is the word. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow so look for it!  
  
Me221: Yep I did! Hope you liked it! Sorry if you didn't!  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Yeah I think the picture idea is in another fic. I hope my ideas are good!  
  
KrisKG: Don't worry about it! We all have stuff going on in our lives. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one too!  
  
Puppydog_eyes: Oh, thanks. I was just curious. Yes, fluff! Yay!  
  
Joots: Thank you! And thanks for telling me it was dramatic irony! 


	21. Notes

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 21: Notes  
  
Author's Note: Oh my God! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! I'll comment on the lateness of this chapter at the end.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke to find a note next to her pillow. She opened it and read it over. It said:  
  
G raceful as a swan  
I ncredible strength and passion  
N everending devotion to her loved ones  
N ame that fills my heart with happiness  
Y ou complete me  
  
Your black-haired friend  
  
She read it over again and furrowed her brow in confusion. This was very...strange for Harry to do. She sat up and saw Hermione's bed was empty. She left her room and reached Ron's room at the same time Harry stepped out. He was also holding a note. She hadn't written him one. They looked at each other and switched notes silently. His read:  
  
H eavenly green eyes  
A stonishingly caring heart  
R arely hurts a soul  
R eaches out to those in need  
Y ou complete me  
  
The youngest Weasley  
  
Ginny snorted. This was very interesting. She grinned at the puzzled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Who did this?" Harry asked. Ginny thought about it. Hermione could've written something ten times better than this so she was out of the picture. Ron couldn't write anything half as good as this and wouldn't do anything like it anyway. She thought back to yesterday and the mistletoe incident. There was her answer.  
  
"Fred and George."  
  
"Fred and George? Wouldn't they have realized we would show each other?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"They knew I liked you before," she said looking down embarrassed. He smiled at her and she continued. "Plus they don't know that we have a close relationship. They probably figured I'd get all excited and keep it to myself, wondering if you liked me."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well they'll be even more surprised when they find out that they don't need to do this than they were with Ron and Hermione." Ginny laughed too.  
  
"So they're trying to set us up since they couldn't set them up."  
  
"Should we tell them the truth?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I think we should let them keep going for awhile. We have two more weeks here. Let's give them a bit of fun." She looked at Harry, amusement in her eyes. Hermione came up the stairs then.  
  
"Morning. What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny handed her the notes and she read them. She looked up at the pair curiously when she finished, a smile at her lips.  
  
"What is this?" You didn't do this did you?"  
  
"No actually we think it was Fred and George."  
  
"Why would they do this?" Ginny explained about the mistletoe incident and Hermione laughed.  
  
"They couldn't set up Ron and me so instead they're setting up you two. That's hilarious. Are you going to tell them?"  
  
"No, we want to see what else they were going to do. It wouldn't be any fun if we stopped them now." They laughed and Hermione went to her room to get dressed.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked as they went downstairs.  
  
"He's still asleep. You should see him though. He looks horrible. He's got bruises everywhere and a black eye." Harry shook his head at what Ron had gone through.  
  
"Poor thing," Ginny said sadly. Harry nodded and they sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
After Hermione dressed she went into Ron's room. She gingerly sat down on his bed and he breathed out slowly, still asleep. Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes and tried to hold them back. She looked down at his black eye and the blue and purple bruises on his chest that were uncovered by his blanket. He had a long purple line on his forehead where there had been a cut before Mrs.Weasley had used a spell to remove it. She lightly touched his cheek and her hand trembled. He stretched out his legs and opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi love."  
  
"Hi Ron," she whispered.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked taking her hand. That did it. The tears spilled over and she sobbed. He stared at her in surprise and pulled her down to lay next to him. He put the blanket over her and snuggled next to her as best he could without bothering his bruises too much. He kissed her forehead and put his arm on her waist. She had her hands over her face as she continued to cry.  
  
"What is it love? Did someone do something to you?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's what they did to you."  
  
He looked at her confused. "It's alright Hermione. I'm going to be fine."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and nodded. "I know you'll be fine. But Ron this just shows how easily any of us could be kidnapped. Harry could easily be taken by a deatheater and taken to Voldemort-" Ron winced slightly, though he was getting used to hearing the name-"You could easily be taken, Ginny, any of us." She sobbed again and a fresh stream of tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Hermione, please love, it'll be alright."  
  
"No it won't Ron! Do you know how lucky we were after the incident at the Ministry? Harry came face to face with Voldemort, you were attacked by the brain, Ginny injured herself, Neville and Luna came out alright but anything could have happened. If any of you had been killed....I...I." Ron pulled her into a tight hug despite the pain it put on his body. He knew that she said was right. Any of them could have been killed by one of the deatheaters. He remembered how worried he was after Hermione had been struck across the chest by the deatheater. She could have died. A tear ran down his cheek and he squeezed Hermione tighter. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do with himself. Could he live without her? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Ron, I love you so much. More than life itself. If you ever d...if you ever died...I know I would die too. You are my source of happiness in life and I couldn't go on without you."  
  
Ron swallowed hard and fought back his tears.  
  
"I feel the same," he whispered. She pulled away slightly to look at his face. She gently ran her finger over the line on his forehead and he kissed her wet lips. They gave each other short gentle kisses and she put her hand on the back of his head where there were no bruises. Harry stepped in the doorway and jumped in surprise. He didn't know Hermione would be there. She pulled away form Ron's lips and looked at Harry. Ron turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Hi," he answered taking a small step into the room. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. I love you Harry," she said kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her curiously as she left the room. Ron sat up and sighed.  
  
"What happened mate? You two have a fight?"  
  
Ron shook his head. He told a little of what they had talked about and Harry felt awful. He had had guilty feelings ever since they went to the Ministry at putting his friends in danger. Then he thought about Ginny. That was the second time she had been in danger from Voldemort. He realized that he could never let them come if he had to face danger like that again. If any of them died he would forever know it was his fault and he couldn't bear it.  
  
"That does it," he said rummaging around his trunk for clothes.  
  
"What does it?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"I'm going alone from now on. If I ever have to do something like that again, none of you are coming. I'm not putting you lot in danger like that anymore."  
  
"Come on Harry, you don't let us come, we come ourselves."  
  
"Yes but I don't stop you guys."  
  
"Harry we come because we want to. We care about you and want to help. We'll be there whether you want us to or not."  
  
"No Ron! You aren't coming anymore!" Harry pulled his shirt over his body roughly and stormed out of the room. Ron made to run after him but his legs were stiff and painful. He sat back down and put his head in his hands.  
  
Harry ran outside and continued until he reached a tree at least half a mile away from the Burrow. He kicked it forcefully and regretted it instantly. He grabbed his foot in pain and sat down heavily. His mind was racing and he closed his eyes to calm himself.  
  
Ginny came out of the lavatory, her hair sopping wet from her shower. She peeked in Ron's room as she headed to her own and saw the depressed look on his face.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Ron? Do you need help?"  
  
He looked at her sadly and she came in and sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"What is it?" He told her what had happened and she stood up quickly.  
  
"Where is he? Where did he go?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well I have to go find him! Who knows what he'll do when he's upset like that!"  
  
"Hang on. I'll come too."  
  
"Well hurry up!" He stood up as fast as he could but he had a horrible back ache. Pity filled her at the sight of his bruised body and she helped him up and helped him get a shirt on. She left the room momentarily so he could put pants on. He came out and they went downstairs to look for Harry. They checked the entire house but he was no where to be found. Ron became tired of walking and sat in the living room while Ginny looked around the house outside. Hermione came in the living rom and sat next to Ron. She could tell he was worried about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" He explained the story again and finished as Ginny came back in the house.  
  
"You didn't find him, did you?" Ron asked. She shook her head and sat in a chair next to them.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll come back soon. I'm sure he's outside someone a little away form the house." Hermione patted Ginny's knee and a tear rolled down Ginny's face.  
  
"I wish he would talk to someone instead of run away. At least we would know where he was," Ginny said softly. Suddenly, Lupin came out of the fireplace. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and he winced. Ginny jumped like she had heard an explosion.  
  
"Hello!" he said happily. "Why the long faces?" He looked at them curiously. Ron relayed the story again and Lupin nodded knowingly.  
  
"James did the same thing when he was upset. Harry'll turn up soon. He just needs to think for awhile."  
  
"But is it safe for him to be alone where we don't know where he is?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He'll be fine. Just let him have his space. By the way Ron, I'm sorry about what happened to you. Your mother told me when she invited me to come to dinner tonight. Tonks will be joining us as well."  
  
"Are you going to stay until Christmas?" Giny asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the missing Harry.  
  
"No, no I'm only staying for dinner. I will, however, come for dinner on Christmas eve and stay the night for Christmas morning."  
  
"Oh good!" Hermione said.  
  
"I also hear that there is a new couple among us," Lupin said smiling.  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron turned a color that made his face very odd looking with his wounds.  
  
"Congratulations. I'm very happy for you both."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, looking at Ron happily. He took her hand and smiled back.  
  
"And does Ginny have anyone special in her life?" Lupin asked her. Ginny blushed slightly and answered, "No I don't." Hermione grinned at her and Ginny tried not to laugh.  
  
"That's alright. You have plenty of time," Lupin smiled at her and stood. "I'll go greet your mother. See you at dinner."  
  
Hermione went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and Ginny set up the chess board to play with Ron. He beat her easily since she thought about Harry while she was playing.  
  
Author's Note: I would have gone farther but I promised to put up this chapter today and if I went on I may not of been able to finish it by tonight. Sorry the chapter wasn't up earlier but today was my friends birthday and I had to take him his gift. Then I had to work on homework and my friend came over so I couldn't finish the chapter until about 8 tonight. So most of you will probably end up reading this chapter on Monday (tomorrow). Sorry for the delay but I'll try to update the next chapter tomorow after school to make up for it. Sorry there was more sadness this chapter. I have certain parts of the story planned out but things like this come to me while I'm writing and end up taking up a lot of chapter space. Hope you guys liked it!  
  
Also, I need one more gift idea. What should Hermione give Harry? I've been racking my brain but I can't think of anything besides a book. Se always gives him books so I've been trying to think of something else. Any ideas?  
  
Individuals:  
  
'Mione Weasley: Glad you liked the chapter! I'm so sorry your dog ran away! That's awful! I'll definately update ASAP to make you feel better!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you, Meg! I'm working on stuff to bug Malfoy with. Hope I don't sound stupid but what does Imao mean? I've seen it before but haven't figured out what it means. Yep, Ron's the best!  
  
annskers: Thank you that's really flattering! I've already figured out when the twins'll find out about H/G but it won't be until a little later. (Not too later). They'll continue doing things to set them up.  
  
PuppyDog_eyes: Yeah, thanks for the watch idea. It was a good one!  
  
KrisKG: Thanks! Glad you liked it! I've planned when the twins find out about them and it won't be for a little bit longer, not too long though. And thanks, I've been trying to keep everyone in character.  
  
GinnyPotter: Thanks!  
  
Lily106: Thank you! They are really cute! The twins won't literally kick Malfoy's ass but they will bother him through Ron and the others.  
  
Lissa: Lol, no it wasn't Voldemort. I don't think he'll be making an appearance in the story. You'll find out the gifts soon!  
  
Amaya: Yep, I update as soon as I can. I plan to update tomorrow too if I can. Actually I was thinking about locking them in a room, lol!  
  
brat: I know, I'm sorry! I updated as soon as I could! I make plans on when to update but it doesn't always work out.  
  
Joots: Thanks! I post as fast as I can. This was a pretty fast update too. Glad oyu liked what I did with the last chapter. Hope you liked this one too. I do love the twins. They're so fun to write! 


	22. Thinking

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 22: Thinking  
  
Author's note: Ok I'm updating after school like I said! Next chapter will be up either Wednesady or Friday depending on my homework load Wednesday. I'll try for then but it might be Friday.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen that evening. Ginny had been sitting at the table and stood up when he came in.  
  
"Harry Potter, don't you ever scare me like that again!" She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't know where you were or when you were coming back!"  
  
He looked at her surprised. "Sorry Giny but I needed to think. I wasn't even that far from the house."  
  
"Can't you think in the house?"  
  
"I just wanted to be alone where no one would bother me."  
  
"Well you could have come and got me. I would have sat with you quietly and I would have at least known where you were. You could have even sat in your room and made Ron leave."  
  
"Look Ginny it isn't that big of a deal, I was outside!"  
  
"Harry I was worried! Do you know how long you were gone? I thought something had happened to you!" Harry looked at his watch. He had been gone seven hours.  
  
"I guess I was gone awhile. I'm sorry alright?" He took her hand and she sighed.  
  
"Don't do that again okay?" He nodded and put his arms around her. They heard footsteps behind them and pulled away quickly. Ron entered the kitchen slowly, favoring one leg.  
  
"Hey Harry, where've you been?" Ron asked, sitting down.  
  
"Just outside thinking."  
  
"Ginny looked for you outside and didn't find you."  
  
"I was about half a mile away."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay now?" Harry shrugged. Ron nodded.  
  
"By the way, Lupin's here. He came a little after you left." Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the living room with Mum."  
  
"Did she know I was gone this whole time?"  
  
"No we told her you were doing homework in our room."  
  
"Thanks mate." Harry smiled at Ginny and went to the see Lupin.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin said, standing up. "It's wonderful to see you!"  
  
"Hi Professor Lupin!" They shook hands and sat in chairs across form each other.  
  
"I'll go start dinner while you two catch up," Mrs. Weasley said. As soon as she left, Lupin looked at Harry seriously.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Yes I am," Harry said looking at the floor.  
  
"Harry please don't lie to me. I know you miss Sirius but it doesn't mean you have to keep your feelings inside. If you want to talk to me about it, you can come see me. I'll be ready to listen." He stood and patted Harry's back. He walked to the kitchen and Harry sighed.  
  
After Tonks arrived and everyone greeted her, they all sat down for dinner. Ginny could tell Harry was unhappy so she did her best to cheer him up. She got Tonks to tell them a story and soon had the whole table laughing and in a good mood. Ginny pushed on his foot a bit and he put his hand on hers under the table. They smiled at each other and Harry began to feel better. After dinner, everyone sat in the living room and watched Harry and Ron play chess as they drank hot chocolate. After Ron won, Lupin and Tonks got ready to leave.  
  
"We'll see you two on Christmas Eve. We'll have a lovely dinner and you can stay the night," Mrs.Weasley told them happily. They thanked her for her hospitality and left through the fire. Everyone got ready for bed and headed to thier rooms. Like before, Hermione said good night to Ron in his room and Harry and Ginny went to hers.  
  
"Have you talked to Harry about this morning?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"I asked if he was alright and just shrugged. I didn't want to press him about it." Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'd like to talk to him about it but I'm afraid he'd get mad and leave again." She sighed and kissed his lips.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Except for my bruises, my back, my leg, and my eye, I'm fine. How are you?" She rolled her eyes at him and he pulled her into a hug. She tried to stay a distance away so she wouldn't hurt him but he made her really hug him.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt to hug me?"  
  
"No it hurts when I don't hug you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too." He gave her one long kiss and she left the room.  
  
"Are you still upset?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"No I'm fine." He put his arm around her shoulders and she sighed.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to make you mad but what Ron said was true. We'll always come to help you wherever you go. It doesn't matter if it's dangerous. I'll go anywhere you need me."  
  
"Ginny, I'm putting any of you in danger anymore."  
  
"You aren't putting us in danger, we are."  
  
"Look I don't want any of you to get hurt."  
  
"Well I don't want you to get hurt either." She looked in his eyes. "I would do anything for you Harry. Anything." He sighed.  
  
"Ginny, I won't let you do anything that could hurt you."  
  
"Please Harry. Living with Fred and George could hurt me." He laughed.  
  
"True but you won't get seriously injured. Or killed," he added looking down at the bed. She kissed his forehead.  
  
"Let's just hope that real trouble doesn't happen again for a long time, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he answered but he knew that he would never take any of them with him again. He would have to go alone if danger presented itself. He kissed her lightly and said good night. Hermione knocked on the door and Harry opened it.  
  
"Night Hermione." She said good night and rubbed his arm. Harry went to his room and saw Ron delicately climbing inot bed.  
  
"Need anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"No thanks, I got it. Night Harry."  
  
"Good night Ron." Harry layed down and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come to him for hours while Ron began snoring four minutes after he layed down.  
  
Author's Note: I don't have much to say. It wasn't the best chapter I've written but don't worry, it'll get better. Christmas will come soon and more F and G antics. It won't be so angsty for awhile. There's been enough the last three chapters. Hopefully I'll have next chapter up Wednesday!  
  
Individuals:  
  
weaslypotter: Wow, thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I don't know if there'll be any action besides the fights that have taken place. After Christmas, I'm not sure what's going to happen. I don't want to end it yet so I'll have to start thinking about the future. Thank you very much for your awesome review!  
  
Maraudergrl99: Thanks Amanda, I'm glad you love it! Don't worry, I undrstand that you can't always review, it's no problem. Yeah, Christmas won't be next chapter but maybe the chapter after that or the one after that. I can't say for sure because if I come up with something else it could change the chapters. Thank you for taking time to review!  
  
thekecmaster: Actually that's a really good idea. The problem is, I don't know what's going to happen after Christmas. Think, brain, think! Thanks for the idea.  
  
Joots: Thanks! I did think about her giving him a Quidditch book but she always does that.  
  
KrisKG: Lol, that'd be really funny! Maybe she could do that as a joke then have a different thing as the real gift. Mmmm, good idea! Anyway, glad you liked it!  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thanks! Christmas is coming soon! 


	23. Sleepover

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 23: Sleepover  
  
Author's Note:Thank you so much for the reviews! They were really great! Thanks for Harry's gift ideas, I've decided on one. Again, this isn't a great chapter but the Christmas chapter will be good.  
  
Over the next few days, Fred and George continued to 'set up' Harry and Ginny. They were each sent another poem that was equally as bad as the others. The twins would make them stand together wherever they were and sit on the couch next to each other. Harry and Ginny didn't mind at all. They got to spend a lot of time together, Ron didn't know what was going on, and the twins felt like they were helping them into a relationship. It was all Hermione could do to not to laugh at what Fred and George were doing. Ron noticed things were a bit odd but figured it was his imagination.  
  
The night before Christmas Eve, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny decided to have a sleepover in the living room. They set up sleeping bags and blankets on the floor and sat around in a circle.  
  
"What should we do?" Ginny asked. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Truth or Dare," they said simultaneously. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Where did you two learn Truth or Drare?"  
  
"We have our ways," George said, grinning.  
  
"What's Truth or Dare?" Ron asked. Harry explained it to him and Ginny.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" she said.  
  
"Alright, who's first?" Fred asked rubbing his hands together. Hermione raised her hand. He pointed at her like they were in a classroom. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter.  
  
"Fred, truth or dare?" He thought about it and raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Truth. Let's see what you can come up with." She smirked at him.  
  
"What was really happening with you and Angelina Johnson?" Fred's mouth opened slightly and he looked at her impressed.  
  
"Good one. Alright if you really want to know. Angelina and I had a bit of a relationship our sixth year but it didn't work out. We're still friends though." Hermione nodded.  
  
"What kind of relationship?" Fred smirked.  
  
"Well, I took her to the Yule Ball, as you know, we had a fabulous time, we snogged outside, we went out for awhile, and decided to just be friends."  
  
"That easily?"  
  
"It was more like a fling I guess. I still care about her. We just don't want to date." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Alright. Your turn." Fred smiled evilly and looked around at them. His eyes landed on Harry and Harry leaned back slightly.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?" Harry sighed but grinned. "Dare." Fred smiled at his twin.  
  
"I dare you to snog Ginny for two minutes. On the lips, right here."  
  
Hermione started coughing to cover her amusement as Ginny's eyes widened. Ron looked at Fred strangely. Harry smiled down at his feet then looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Why are you making them kiss?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just for a bit of fun. Or do you want to snog her?" Ron shook his head quickly.  
  
"Ready guys?" Fred asked looking at his watch. They moved to the middle of the circle and put their faces close to each other, pretending to be embarrassed.  
  
"3, 2, 1, go!" Fred pointed to them and they touched lips. The others watched, all with smiles on their faces while Ron tried to avoid looking. They continued to massage each others lips, fighting the urge to touch the others face or hand. For them, the kiss didn't last long enough. At the end of two minutes, Fred announced that time was up. Ron let out a sigh of relief. The twins smiled proudly. Harry and Ginny pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Ginny had felt something different from him. They had had great snogs before but she felt something more...passionate and loving in his touch. He longed to take her face and give her the most powerful kiss he could muster but he had to sit back down in his place. She sat down too but kept her eyes on him.  
  
"Harry, it's your turn," Hermione said. Harry looked around at them, pondering who to ask.  
  
"George. Truth or dare?" George smiled widely at him.  
  
"Oh let's go with dare." Harry smiled back.  
  
"I dare you to sing to us opera style. And I expect a good performance." The others laughed and George just shrugged. He stood up and closed the door. He put a silencing charm on the room so he wouldn't wake the rest of the house. He moved to the back of the living room and cleared his throat. He began to sing nonsense words in a deep voice and walked around the room, gesturing and puffing his chest out. It was the funniest thing the others had ever seen in their lives and he soon had them rolling around on the floor. He finally finished and gave a giant bow. They clapped as enthusiastically as they could but a few of them were having difficulty breathing. After calming down a bit, they reformed their circle and George chose Ron.  
  
"Truth." He didn't want to have to do anything to bother his body, though his bruises were healing well.  
  
"How long have you liked Hermione? And I mean before you two became a couple. Don't lie now. I know it's been a long time," George said teasingly. Ron turned red and Hermione gave George a small smile. She had wondered that herself.  
  
"Um...I don't know...I guess it's been since a little before fourth year," he said nervously. "I thought I was going a bit mad but realized how I felt something for you when Krum took you to the ball. " He looked at his feet and Hermione grinned. She knew he had been jealous about it. He didn't really think she was 'fraternizing with the enemy'.  
  
"Aw, Ronnie. That was so cute," Fred said, pretending to swoon. Ron threw a pillow at his face but he dodged it.  
  
"Just kidding with you little brother. Don't have to get hostile." Fred winked at him and Ron tried to cover his smile. He looked at Hermione and blushed. She laughed.  
  
By this time, it was two in the morning. Everyone was getting sleepy and decided it was time for bed. Fred claimed the couch for himself and George took the floor near him. Ginny layed as close to Harry as possible without causing suspicion. They smiled at each other and Ginny blew him a kiss when no one was looking.  
  
Hermione returned from brushing her teeth, her parents are dentists after all, and Ron motioned for her to come next to him where he had set up her bed. She layed in her blankets and Ron took her hand. They were in a corner of the room so they could talk quietly without disturbing the others.  
  
"How long have you liked me Hermione?" She laughed.  
  
"We aren't playing anymore." He made his puppy face and she giggled.  
  
"I don't know. I guess since third year. I was mad at you a lot but I still had feelings for you." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"I understand." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I guess we wasted a lot of time, huh?" he said. She nodded and he lightly touched her lips with his.  
  
"You know what I miss about Hogwarts?" he asked. She looked at him confused. Then she understood.  
  
"Closets." He grinned at her and kissed her again, harder this time.  
  
"Do you think your Mum will be mad if she sees us?" she whispered. He shrugged.  
  
"We've got separate blankets and we're in a room with my brothers, my sister, and our best friend. It'd be kind of hard to do anything. Besides, we're only holding hands."  
  
"Alright." She still wasn't sure but the extreme comfort she felt overpowered her worry. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Nearby, Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione slept happily next to each other. She looked at Harry to find him watching her, like he always seemed to be. He gave her a warm smile and she returned it. His eyes traveled up to his best friends in the corner and he laughed to himself. He looked back at Ginny and saw the envy in her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes. He continued to watch her and made a decision. It was time to tel people. They'd kept it secret long enough. Fred and George wanted them together anyway and Hermione already knew. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be happy about it and even though Ron might not like it, he'd get used to it. He had a girlfriend and Harry deserved one too. He decided to talk to Ginny about it tomorrow if he had a chance. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they would be cleaning and decorating the house. Then in the evening, Tonks and Lupin were coming for dinner. Harry felt excited about Christmas with the Weasley's and his friends. He happily fell asleep, temporarily forgetting about the problem with Ginny.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, next chapter is Christmas Eve and the next one will be Christmas (unless I come up with something else.) I need your opinion about something. Do you guys want me to continue the story after Christmas when they go back to Hogwarts? I'd like to and I've come up with some ideas to continue with. If I do continue, I'll probably make an end to 'Telling Ron' and make the next part a separate story with a new name but it will be continuing this story. 'Telling Ron' doesn't really fit this story anymore so I think a new title is necesary. I'll probably make the next part PG-13, just to be safe. It doesn't mean its going to get more sexual or anything, I just think it'd be better to be PG-13. The next part won't be quite as fluffy but it will still have some of course. If I use my new ideas, it will have fluff, romance, humor, action, angst, etc. What do you guys think? Should I do this? Let me know ok? Thanks!  
  
Individuals: (These are ones from Chapter 21 that were put in after I updated Chapter 22 and reviews from Chapter 22. Some of you may have two responses.)  
  
PiNkRiBbOn13dancegirl: Thanks, but yours were good too!  
  
BlueDragon34: Thank you! It's a cool idea but I'm not sure if they would have anything like that. Thanks though!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Oh, okay, I get it. I agree, freakishly hot! Have you seen any of the early PoA movie pictures? If you go to www.mugglenet.com they have pictures and Ron looks really good in one of them! Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Mione Weasley: I'm glad you've seen your dog! That's really great! I hope by now you found him. If not, I'm sorry. Hope the chapter made you feel a little better. : )  
  
Samantha: Thanks!  
  
thekecmaster: Yeah, I probably will have Lupin figure it out. That's a good idea. You know, I actually thought of a watch like that for Harry and it's probably the gift I'm going to go with!  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thank you, that's really nice of you!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Thank you! Hope you liked it!  
  
amber: Lol, that's really flattering but J.K has such good ideas and an amazing imagination, I don't think I even compare! But thank you for the compliment! He hits Ron because he and Harry both knocked him out earlier in the story and he had to get revenge, of course. He couldn't let them get away with that! He's a Malfoy, nobody beats him, etc.  
  
Kagome19: Thanks! You're right, it's always nice to hear again! Yeah, Ron will get something Quidditch related but I wanted Hermione to give him something special.  
  
thec00lgirl6790: I know, the chapter wasn't that great. I don't think I'll really be adding more fluff, but I'll still have some in it. Like I said earlier, if I continue this, it'll be PG-13 but I'm not changing the rating of this part of the story.  
  
angelface58: Thanks, I'm going as fast as possible!  
  
Lily106: Glad you liked it! There's always the possibility of more fights with Malfoy but there are other things to bother him besides fist fights!  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you! I'm hurrying! 


	24. Christmas Eve

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 24: Christmas Eve  
  
Author's Note: I know my chapter titles haven't been very original lately but when I go to the next part of the story, I'll think of better ones. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I decided I will continue the story but have a new title, etc. I think it's a better choice. Next chapter should be the last one for Telling Ron. At the end of it, I'll let you guys know when the next part will be up and everything. Also, sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been really busy this weekend. By the way, my dad bought me a car! Yay! I'm so excited! I didn't think I'd get one for another year or so but his friend sold it to him for $500! And I can get my license on Nov.15! Sorry, I'm just really happy so I thought I'd tell you guys, not that it matters to you! Ok, here's the chapter.  
  
On the morning of Christmas Eve, (sounds kind of weird, huh?) Mrs.Weasley let the kids sleep in until eleven. She went and wrapped on the door to wake them up. Ginny stretched and went to the loo. Harry yawned but stayed in his bed. Fred moaned and pulled his blanket over his head. George was already under his blanket, facing the couch and still asleep. Hermione opened her eyes and turned to kiss Ron, waking him. His eyes came into focus and he smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Love. I like waking up next to you."  
  
"Me too." She sat up at the same time as Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. Last night was fun, huh?" She grinned at him. He nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Harry did you...um, enjoy what you...what you and Ginny did?" Ron asked him uncomfortably. Harry shrugged and headed out of the living room. Ron stared at him.  
  
"What did that mean? Harry? Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Stop it Ron."  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"Forget about it and wake them up," she said, indicating the twins. Ron sighed and picked up two pillows. He aimed one and threw it at Fred's head, and the other at George.  
  
"Oi! Wake up!" The twins woke in surprise. Fred lifted his head and looked at Ron evilly. George rolled over and sat up. His hair was standing up all over and his eyes were narrowed.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, little brother," George said croakily as Ron turned around. Fred grabbed his pillow and hit Ron in the back of the head at the same time that George threw one at his back. Ron's hand flew to his neck and turned to them.  
  
"Ow! What was that f-" But he was pummeled with more pillows and blankets before he could finish. He covered his face and ran out of the room. The twins gave each other satisfied smiles. Hermione laughed and waved at them as she left behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the day was filled with cleaning and decorating. They also set up the Christmas tree and started cooking. Lupin arrived at the Burrow at five thirty and the kids went upstairs to get dressed for dinner. Harry pulled out a nice pair of black pants and a green shirt. He tried to comb his hair but gave up. Ron got out some black pants and a navy blue top. He ran his fingers through his hair once and was ready to eat.  
  
"What time did Mum say we were eating?" Harry laughed.  
  
"In an hour."  
  
"Damn. I'm ready to eat. That chicken smells really great." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Harry shook his head in amusement.  
  
In the girls room, Ginny was searching in her closet again for something to wear. She constantly pulled out various shirts, skirts, and dresses to look at in the mirror.  
  
"Oh just pick something already!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been dressed for ten minutes!"  
  
"Well I want to look nice!"  
  
"Ginny, anything you pick will look nice."  
  
"What would you choose?" Hermione walked to her closet and looked in for a moment. She took out a long, black skirt and a soft, purple jumper and handed them to Ginny. She bent to pull out a pair of black shoes and put them on the ground.  
  
"There. Now get dressed." Hermione went to the mirror to run a brush through her hair. Ginny stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Why is it so easy for you?"  
  
"I'm just gifted," Hermione answered. Ginny dressed and combed her hair. She put on some makeup and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Alright Hermione. It's time for some normal teenage stuff. I'm putting makeup on you." Hermione swatted at her as she came forward.  
  
"No I don't want any!"  
  
"You don't have a choice! You're wearing makeup tonight!" She pulled out some mascara and Hermione jumped off the bed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hermione, if you let me do this tonight and you don't like it, I'll never bother you about it again. I promise." Hermione frowned but sat back down. Ginny smiled and kneeled in front of her. Ten minutes later, Ginny stood and nodded. She motioned for Hermione to look in the mirror. Hermione stood nervously and walked forward.  
  
"Ginny," she gasped. Ginny just grinned at her. Hermione laughed and looked at different angles of her face.  
  
"It actually looks really good," Hermione said surprised. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I told you it would. Come on, I want to see the look on Ron's face when he sees you." Hermione grabbed her arm.  
  
"What if he doesn't like it? I've never worn makeup before. Maybe he likes me better without it."  
  
"How would he know? Like you said, you've never worn it." She laughed at the worried look on Hermione's face. "Come on, Ron's so dense he might not even notice." She took Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
The kitchen door was closed because Mrs.Weasley was still preparing the food. The girls went to the living room where most of the others were waiting. Tonks came and hugged the girls, telling them how nice they looked. They returned the compliment and Hermione went to Ron while Ginny sat next to Fred. As Hermione walked up to Ron he turned and gasped. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. She smiled nervously.  
  
"Um hi."  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry answered. Ron continued to stare at her.  
  
"You...you look...really beautiful," he stammered. "Did you do something different?"  
  
"She's wearing makeup," Harry said. Ron looked at him curiously.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry mentally smacked himself. He had seen it on Ginny but he couldn't tell Ron that he frequently stared at his best friend's sister. He quickly thought of an answer.  
  
"Because I have eyes Ron. Can't you see it?" Ron looked at her closely.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it looks really great. Why haven't you ever done it before?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't think I needed it."  
  
"You don't need it but it still looks good on you." She blushed and he put his arm around her. Harry looked over at Ginny as she stared off into space. She looked wonderful. He wanted to go kiss her and pull her into his arms but he hadn't talked to her yet about telling everyone. Pulling her aside by herself would seem strange. He'd have to see if they had an opportunity to talk later.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Mrs.Weasley opened the door and announced that dinner was ready. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mr.Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and George filed into the kitchen to eat.  
  
"Hermione," Fred said slyly. "Don't you look nice tonight."  
  
"Yeah," George added. "Georgeous." Ron glared at them and protectively put his arm around her. Hermione smiled to herself at Ron's behavior. The twins chuckled and looked up when Mr.Weasley stood.  
  
"Hello everyone. Just wanted to say we're glad everybody's here. Thank you all for coming to spend the holiday with us. We feel that family is very important in the times to come and you're all family to us," he said, indicating Mrs.Weasley. He smiled and raised his glass for a toast. Everyone followed and he said, "To our family." The others repeated it and clinked the glasses together. Mr.Weasley took his seat and asked everyone to eat. Ron grabbed the platter nearest him and began shoveling food on his plate. Hermione shook her head at him as she politely spooned some vegetables out of a bowl. Harry laughed at Ron and he looked up curiously.  
  
"Wahya lauffun ut?" Ron struggled to ask, making Harry laugh harder.  
  
"You're disgusting, mate." Ron looked at his plate and chuckled too. He shrugged and continued on his chicken. Giny and Harry talked nonchalantly and Harry tried to think of a way to talk to her about revealing themselves without anyone else understanding.  
  
"Um Ginny, do you think kids should tell their family when they...um...break a mirror or hide it in their closet for two weeks?" She looked at him strangely. He shook his head. That was no where near understandable.  
  
"Nevermind." She smiled at him, still confused, but he changed the subject to cover up his weird question.  
  
"So I, uh, like your jumper." She looked down at it.  
  
"Oh thanks. Hermione picked it out."  
  
"You put the makeup on her didn't you?" She nodded.  
  
"I had to fight her a bit but she likes it. She was nervous to show Ron though. She was worried he would like her better without it." Harry grinned.  
  
"I think Ron would like her anyway she looked." Ginny smiled and nodded. She applied more pressure to his foot and he lifted his toes a bit in response. She sighed and Harry noticed a look of sadness in her eyes. He was interrupted by a sound of disgust from Hermione.  
  
"Ron, napkins were invented for a reason!" she exclaimed, wiping potatoes off his chin. He grunted at her and she tutted back. Ginny looked at Harry and noticed a bit of food on the side of his lip. She quickly wiped it off with her finger and put it on her napkin. He turned his head at her touch. Again, he longed to be able to kiss her in thanks. That small gesture was comforting to him as opposed to Ron's annoyance from it. She winked at him and he laced his fingers in hers under the table.  
  
Down the table, Lupin was watching the pair. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. He 'accidentally' knocked his fork off the table and bent underneath to retrieve it. He smiled to himself when he saw their feet together and hands in each others. He came back up and continued eating as if nothing had happened. 'So,' he thought to himself. 'There is someone special in Ginny's life. A secret someone.' He chuckled and Tonks, who was sitting next to him, asked what was so funny. He whispered in her ear and pointed under the table. She mocked a yawn and stretched her arm out to send her napkin to the floor. After grabbing it, she smiled at Lupin and he brought his fingers to his lips. She nodded.  
  
Harry saw Lupin looking at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and Lupin just smiled at him. Harry looked at his plate and back to Lupin who was chatting with Charlie. He decided it was nothing.  
  
After dessert, the group went to the living room to sing songs and start a game of chess. Ron played against the twins, Ginny, and Tonks combined. Despite their group, Ron managed to win but it was close.  
  
"Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have a chess club," Hermione said. "You'd be the champion."  
  
"I would, huh?"  
  
"I'm glad you're so modest," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
"Do you even know what modest means?"  
  
"Hermione I'm not stupid," he scoffed.  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"No but you don't think I even know what modest is."  
  
"Just wondering," she said, disbelief in her voice.  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh shut it you two!" Ginny looked at them annoyed. "Honestly, does it matter if Ron's vocabulary is smaller than a seven year old's? You like him anyway, so enough. It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. "My vocabulary is bigger than a seven year old's!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," she answered, patting his arm sympathetically. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of." He pulled his arm away and glared at her.  
  
"At least I'm taller than a seven year old." Ginny opened her mouth and narrowed her eyes. Harry snorted.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open," she answered darkly.  
  
"Ooh, I'm trembling in fear," he said mockingly.  
  
"Alright, enough of the battle of wits. You both win," Hermione said to end the argument. Harry chuckled and Ginny looked back at him. He stopped smiling and she pursed her lips at him. Mrs.Weasley announced that it was time for bed and everyone stood. Ron and Hermione said a quick good night and Harry and Ginny gave each other a small wave. Tonks was sleeping in the girls room and Lupin was staying with Bill and Charlie. Everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed.  
  
"Boys!" Ginny exclaimed when the three of them entered her room. "They're so annoying!" Hermione nodded in agreement and Tonks laughed.  
  
"You'll have to learn that even if you have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean they're going to take your side in every argument. Boys can be easily amused even if their girlfriend is being made fun of." Ginny and Hermione whipped thier heads around.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Both of you," Tonks answered.  
  
"But...but I don't have a boyfriend," Ginny said unconvincingly. Tonks laughed again.  
  
"It's alright Ginny, I know about Harry." Ginny opened her mouth.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I saw at dinner tonight. You had your foot perfectly placed on his and you two were holding hands. Remus saw it too." Ginny looked at her surprised.  
  
"Oh. I thought we were being inconspicuous about it."  
  
"Apparently not," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I take it you knew?" Tonks asked Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"I saw them kissing by a tree at Hogwarts a couple weeks ago. They decided to keep it a secret for awhile."  
  
"I'm tired of it though. The only reason we did was so that Ron wouldn't try to hex Harry in his sleep." Tonks laughed.  
  
"I think Ron will be able to handle it. He may not like it at first but it'll be alright. You ought to tell the rest tomorrow."  
  
"I wanted to talk to him about it today but we never had a chance," Ginny told her sadly. Hermione patted her arm.  
  
"You'll have a chance tomorrow."  
  
"Come on girls, let's get to sleep. The sooner you wake up, the sooner you can talk to Harry." Tonks climbed into her bed and layed down. The girls did the same. Ginny sighed and decided to talk to Harry as soon as she could get him away tomorrow. She couldn't wait to give him his gift, even if she was still a little mad at him.  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say other than Christmas is next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter! Also, I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until Wednesday. I got a new dresser so I have to rearrange my closet, clothes, makeup, etc. I'll try for tomorrow but probably not since the X-mas chapter will probably be fairly long.  
  
Individuals:  
  
QueenoftheSwans: Actually you have reviewed before. I did read your story but you have't updated in a really long time. But thanks for reviewing again! Sorry, but I am going to make the next part a new story because I think it'll be better. Don't worry though, I'll make sure everyone can find it! I don't want to lose any of my readers!  
  
hplova4eva: Thanks!  
  
HermioneClone: Thank you! I'm trying to hurry!  
  
bballgirl02: Thanks! I think I'm just going to start on the next part where I leave off in this story.  
  
KrisKG: I am. I'd be realy sad to end this too! I have a whole scene planned out when F and G find out about them so that's why they don't know yet! It'll be next chapter though! Glad you liked it!  
  
hP fAn Fo LyFe: Good, I'm glad you saw them! Thank you, I'm happy you liked it!  
  
Joots: Yep, I'm continuing it! Thanks!  
  
amber: Thanks again for the compliment! Yeah, Telling Ron doesn't work anymore so I'm moving on to a separate story for the new part.  
  
Lily106: I'm glad you liked it! I know, George singing opera was a little strange but I was having trouble thinking of dares. I figured one of the twins had to pick dare because they're so outgoing. Don't worry I will continue this because she did already tell Ron and it's time for a new title!  
  
angelface58: Yes, I'm continuing this with a new title. I'll tell you guys how to find the new story in the last chapter which will probably be the next chapter. I promise I'll keep updating quickly! It drives me nuts when other authors don't so I make sure that I update no later than a week every time. I don't think I've ever waited a week though so I'm proud of myself.  
  
'Mione Weasley: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry you haven't found your dog. I sort of know how you feel because I had to give away my dog a few years ago. It's kinda different though since yours ran away. Anyway, I'm really sorry!  
  
puppydog-eyes: Thank you but it wasn't my idea. Lots of other stories have them playing Truth or Dare. I thought it would be fun!  
  
MioneRon16: Thanks! I will continue it for awhile. I'm not sure if it will go to the end of the school year or not. I guess we'll see1  
  
Kagome19: Thank you! I will continue and change the name because the current one doesn't match anymore!  
  
potterweasly: I hope you weren't too tired after staying up to read! Yeah, I'm going to make it a separate new story. It isn't a bad current title but I think a new one is in order.  
  
insane_child: Thank you! That's really flattering!  
  
MadPiper: Thanks!  
  
Maraudergrl99: Good, I'm glad you reviewed again! And I'm glad you had a good day! I did too since I got my car! Yeah, I agree that this title doesn't work anymore so a different one will be on the next part. Christmas is next chapter!  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for the compliment! I will be continuing! 


	25. Christmas Day

Telling Ron  
  
Chapter 25: Christmas Day  
  
Author's Note: You know what I noticed? This is chapter 25 and Christmas day is on Dec. 25 and this is the Christmas chapter. Funny, huh? Anyway, thank you guys for your awesome reviews! You're all so great! I'm sorry this is being updated Thursday instead of Wednesday but the chapter came out longer than I expected so it took longer to type. Anyway, here's the last chapter of 'Telling Ron'. Kinda sad but not really since a sequel will be made. I'll talk more about it at the end of this chapter so here it is!  
  
Harry was awakened by Ron shaking his shoulder vigorously.  
  
"Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" Harry rubbed his eyes and Ron released him.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry yawned as he sat up.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Ron exclaimed and opened the door. "Let's go downstairs!"  
  
Harry stood and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. He shook his head in amusement. The only thing that would make Ron wake up that early was Christmas. Harry stepped out of the room behind Ron and watched as Ron walked to Ginny's door. He pounded his fist on it, demanding they wake up. Hermione opened it moments later and stared at him, her eyes narrowed, clearly unhappy to be awake.  
  
"Happy Christmas Love!" He bent down to kiss her. She gave him an annoyed look as he took her hand and pulled her downstairs.  
  
"Ron!" She tried to resist but he gave her the puppy face. She groaned and let him take her away. Harry laughed and peeked into Ginny's room. Tonks walked past Harry and said hello. Ginny was sitting up in her bed. She smiled at him and he stepped in.  
  
"Ron loves Christmas at home," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," he said and sat on the edge of her bed. "Um, you aren't mad at mad about yesterday, are you? I mean, I know you're taller than a seven year old. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything when I laughed." He gave her an apologetic smile. She moved forward and took his hand.  
  
"It's alright. I was mostly mad at Ron."  
  
"You sure?" She nodded and lightly kissed him.  
  
"Alright," he said relieved and squeezed her hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Oh you can go first."  
  
"No you go."  
  
"Ok," he said. "I think we should tell everyone about us today. I'm tired of hiding it. Ron will just have to accept it. I want to be able to hold your hand and put my arm around you openly. Like Ron and Hermione do." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"That's what I wanted to say too! But I think we should wait until after we open presents. Give Ron something happy before we tell him." He nodded.  
  
"Alright. Speaking of presents, I want to give you yours alone. After we open ours downstairs, let's come up for a few minutes."  
  
"Ok. By the way, Tonks and Lupin know about us. They saw us holding hands and our feet last night at dinner." Harry opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"How?" She shrugged.  
  
"I suppose they looked under the table."  
  
"Huh," he said, a bit confused.  
  
"By the way, Happy Christmas Harry." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"Happy Christmas." He hugged her and they snogged for a bit before finally going downstairs.  
  
When they entered the living room, Ron was at work separating the gifts into piles for everyone and humming to himself. Hermione was leaned back against the couch, watching her boyfriend with amusement.  
  
"Honestly, you're acting like you're seven. Now your vocabulary and behavior match." He turned to her and said, "Ha ha."  
  
The twins were on the floor in the corner, whispering to each other. A few minutes later, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, and Charlie came down and called out Happy Christmas. They sat down and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come in. They finally did and Ron moved everyone's piles in front of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wished everyone a Happy Christmas and they began opening their presents.  
  
Ron opened his gift from Harry and gasped.  
  
"Thanks mate! This is great!" He lifted up his new broom servicing kit and turned it around in his hands. Hermione smiled at him and Harry patted his back.  
  
"No problem. Now you won't use up mine."  
  
Next, Ron opened his gift from Ginny. It was a book about the Chudley Cannon team. It had pictures and information about each member as well as facts about the team. He thanked her and moved onto his gift from his parents. It was the usual jumper with a small supply of chocolate forgs which he immediately began eating. He opened the twins gift and frowned. It was a small, stone object resembling a doll.  
  
"Oi! Fred, George! What is this?" They smiled mischievously and came next to him.  
  
"It's something special we made to bother Malfoy. Just say his name and put your wand on a part of his body. Then say what you want it to do to him. For example you could point it at his nose and say bleed. Then it'll bleed until you say stop. It's a bit like a muggle voo-doo doll. That's where we got the idea," Fred explained in a low voice.  
  
"What's a voo-doo doll?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ask Hermione. Anyway, have fun with it. You have to be able to see him when you use it though. It can be used on anyone actually." George winked at him and they went back to their presents. Ron smiled to himself. This would be very enjoyable. He got a box of Hagrid's homemade treats and put them aside. He didn't feel like gluing his teeth together at the moment. He finished with his other gifts and waited for Hermione to be done. They had also decided to open each other's gifts in private. Ron didn't want to give her the ring in front of everyone.  
  
Hermione opened up a new set of very well made quills from Harry. Then she took Ginny's gift and grinned after she opened it. It was a makeup kit. Ginny saw her open it and smiled at her.  
  
"How did you know I would like the makeup?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just knew. I'll show you how to do it later." Hermione nodded and continued. Her parents had given her a box of pretty floral stationary. Hagrid had also sent her his treats and she wrinkled her nose. The Weasley's had given her a lovely crimson jumper. The twins watched as she unwrapped a very interesting love novel with a note inside. It read: "In case you ever get bored with Ron. Your dear friends, Fred and George" She rolled her eyes. They grinned and waved at her across the room. She ignored them. They laughed and went back to their gifts, apparently not caring that she wasn't thrilled.  
  
Harry opened Hermione's gift first and saw a watch lying at the bottom of the box. He pulled it out and noticed it was different than a normal watch. It was like the clock in the Weasley's living room that told the whereabouts of the family members. He looked down and saw phrases similar to those on the Weasley's clock as well as 'in class', 'detention', and 'playing Quidditch'. There were different hands with Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's, Lupin's, Mr. Weasley's, Mrs.Weasley's, Fred's, George's, Tonks, and Dumbledore's names on them. Since there were so many hands, each one was small but still understandable. Harry smiled and put on his new watch. He didn't even know they made anything like it. He gave Hermione a hug and thanked her. She just beamed at him, a tear in the corner of her eye. He got a bag of Honeyduke's sweets from Ron. Ron had given everyone a bag of candy since he had spent most of his money on Hermione's gift. Harry got a nice scarf in Gryffindor colors with some chocolate frogs from Mrs.Weasley and a large box of barely visible rope from the twins.  
  
"Just tie it where Malfoy is about to walk and he'll trip right over it. I'm sure you can think of other uses for it. You can do so much with rope," George said happily. Harry laughed and thanked them.  
  
He got a picture frame from Dobby that was painted an assortment of colors around the frame. Harry had a feeling Dobby had done it himself. Inside was a picture of Harry from a Witch Weekly article next to a picture of a toothy-grinned Dobby. The pictures were taped together to look, he supposed, like they were standing next to each other. Harry laughed. It really was a sweet gesture. He hoped Dobby liked the multi-colored t-shirt he had sent him for Christmas. Actually, he knew Dobby would love it. Hagrid sent him a picture of his parents standing next to Sirius. His mother was pregnant in the photo and his father had his hand on her belly. Sirius had his arm around her and they were smiling happily. On the back, Hagrid wrote, 'I fownd this picher in my closit last weak. Sorry it took me so long to find it. Happee Chrismis, Hagrid.' Harry looked sadly at the picture but smiled after awhile. It was a great photo. He pocketed it and waited for Ginny.  
  
Ginny got her Weasley jumper and a box of Every Flavor Beans. She also got a bag of candy from Ron. Hermione gave her the novel Pride and Prejudice, which Hermione thought she would enjoy. She got a new set of fourty-eight hour paint from the twins in case Malfoy ever needed another makeover.  
  
Mrs.Weasley started to cry and Mr.Weasley asked what was wrong. She sighed.  
  
"I just wish P..P..Percy was here. He didn't send back his gift this year but he didn't send a card or a greeting or anything." Bill and Charlie shook their heads, disgust in their eyes. Ron turned red and his hands balled into fists. Ginny scowled. The twins grinned evilly. Ron looked at them questioningly and they motioned for him to come closer.  
  
"We sent him a howler," Fred whispered. Ron grinned widely. Hermione overheard and her jaw dropped.  
  
"You did not!" she hissed so Mrs.Weasley wouldn't hear. They nodded, continuing to smirk.  
  
"What if he tells someone!?"  
  
"Who cares? Come on, you really think he's going to tell someone that his little brothers sent him a howler? He has too much pride," George said.  
  
"But what if he tells your parents?"  
  
"So what? What are they going to do? He deserves it anyway!" Hermione shook her head at them. Ron patted them on their backs.  
  
"Well done guys," he whispered. They grinned at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him up to his room.  
  
They sat on his bed and she opened her mouth, ready to comment on the twins but he held up his hand.  
  
"Don't Hermione. I can support them about it if I want. They already did it so don't make a big deal about it." She huffed. He looked at her expectantly and she nodded. She handed him his gift and he unwrapped it. When he saw the beautiful watch inside, he opened his mouth in shock. Hermione smiled at him and he looked down at her, completely lost for words. He fingered the watch with his thumb and she laughed.  
  
"Come on, put it on." She took it out and slid it onto his wrist.  
  
"It looks gorgeous on you." He looked from the watch to her face without any sound. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever got me." She smiled at him and kissed his hand.  
  
"Your welcome, Love." He laughed. He was always the one to call her Love. He got over the shock of his watch and handed her her present. She carefully unwrapped it and took out the promise box. She read the message (I Love You Hermione-Ron) on the top and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. I love you too."  
  
"It's called a promise box. But that's not all. Open it." She opened it and saw the beautiful ring laying in a bed of velvet.  
  
"Oh Ron," she breathed and lifted it out of the box.  
  
"It's not an engagement ring or anything but it shows that you're my girlfriend and that I love you. Look what it says on the inside."  
  
She looked on the ring (To my Hermione, Love Ron) and her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her concerned and took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She nodded and sobbed.  
  
"This is the most wonderful thing in the world. I love it. Thank you. I love you so much." She sobbed again and he heaved a sigh of relief. He watched her cry for a moment and pulled her into his lap. He enveloped her in his arms and she squeezed him tightly. He took the ring and slipped it on her right ring finger.  
  
"There. Now we're official." She looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Yes, you're mine and I'm yours." She kissed him and he leaned back onto the bed. He wiped tears off her face as she carressed his lips with hers. He felt the ring against him as she held his face and felt an overwhelming sense of peace and happiness. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him as they continued.  
  
When Ginny finished opening her gifts, she walked up the stairs nonchalantly and Harry followed a minute later. He walked into Ginny's room and closed the door. She was pulling a box out of her closet and came forward to him. She handed him the box and he opened it. He pulled out the black jumper and smiled widely.  
  
"Wow Gin! Thank you, it's great." She grinned at him and took the box.  
  
"Mum taught me how to make clothes so I made this for you."  
  
"You made this?" he asked surprised. She nodded.  
  
"It's incredible." She looked at the ground shyly and he set it back in it's box. He took out a small box with a ribbon tied around it and gave it to Ginny. She took off the ribbon and opened the smooth, black box to reveal a delicate silver bracelet. It had the letters, H & G written on it in beautiful cursive writing.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"I also wanted to say...Ginny...I...I'm...I'm in love with you," he finished softly, looking into her eyes. Her face lit up and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I love you too." He wiped away the tear with his thumb and pulled her to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands made thier way to her waist. He gave her the powerful kiss he had held back after their Truth or Dare snog. It made Ginny's knees go weak but he held her up. Suddenly, the door flew open and slammed into the wall. Ginny shrieked and held Hary tighter as Fred fell forward into the room. George tumbled over him and Harry and Ginny broke apart in surprise. Ron's door opened down the hall and he and Hermione came to see what happened. All the others came up from downstairs. There was a large crowd in the hallway by Ginny's door. Fred sat up and pointed at the embarrassed pair before him.  
  
"You two! We did it!" he exclaimed and pointed at George who smiled widely. "Our plan worked!" Hermione began to giggle and Ron looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mrs.Weasley demanded. "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry just said he loved Ginny and she said it too! Then they started snogging and the bloody door broke! We've been doing things to get them together and it worked!" George explained gleefully. Those who knew about the pair already started laughing and Ron's mouth opened.  
  
"What do you mean they love each other?" Ron asked. Mrs.Weasley gave a happy cry and smiled at them.  
  
"Oh how wonderful!"  
  
Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks were still laughing and the twins looked at them strangely as they stood up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fred raised his eyebrow at Hermione and she took a breath to calm herself.  
  
"You idiots didn't get them together! They've been a couple since before we got here!" The twins and Ron's jaws dropped simultaneously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron exclaimed. "They weren't together at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Actually we were," Ginny said. Ron looked from Harry to Ginny, his mouth still hanging open.  
  
"Why didn't I know?"  
  
"We knew you wouldn't like it so we decided to keep it quiet for a bit. Then Fred and George started giving us ridiculous poems and stuff so we thought it'd be funny to let them keep going," Harry explained.  
  
"What do you mean 'ridiculous' poems?" Fred asked, looking scandalized. "Those were excellent poems!" Ginny snorted and Fred made a noise of digust.  
  
"How did Hermione know?" Ron demanded.  
  
By this time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Lupin had walked away.  
  
"I was looking outside one day and saw them snogging. They never mentioned being together so I figured they didn't want to tell anyone." Ron gaped at her.  
  
"You've known this whole time that my best friend was snogging my little sister and you didn't tell me? And Harry, how could you? It's my sister!" Ginny scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"That's why we didn't tell you. We knew you'd act like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a complete prat! You knew how much I've liked Harry and now that he likes me too, you can't even be happy for us!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"How can I be happy when my best mate and my sister are...kissing and stuff." He shuddered and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look Ron, the thought of you and Hermione isn't exactly appealing to me either but I'm living with it. You'll just have to accept the fact that I love Ginny and we're going to be together!" Harry told him.  
  
"Hermione's not your sister!"  
  
"She's the closest thing I have to one!"  
  
"It's not the same!"  
  
"So what? It's not up to you!" Ron huffed and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Fine!" He turned around and stalked out of the room. Hermione shook her head and followed him out. Harry noticed Fred and George were still staring at them, confusion written all over their faces.  
  
"So what we did made no difference? We did all that for nothing?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well no, it wasn't for nothing. We weren't ready to tell so you gave us time together with what you were doing. We enjoyed it." Ginny gave them a comforting smile and they shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. At least you got together one way or another," Fred said and moved towards the door.  
  
"But Harry," George said and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you hurt her, we hurt you." He patted his shoulder and followed Fred out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny and exhaled. Ginny shook her head, one hand on her forehead.  
  
"That was not how I wanted them to find out," she said.  
  
"Me neither." He walked to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Ron." She rolled her eyes and said, "Stupid baby." He nodded.  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
"You have no idea how happy it makes me when you say that," she said softly. She leaned her head against his.  
  
"Probably the same way I feel when you say it." They touched lips.  
  
"I love you, Harry." He kissed her forehead and left the room.  
  
Hermione followed Ron out of Ginny's room and caught the door before it shut. She walked in and it closed behind her. Ron was pacing back and forth. Hermione could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. His teeth were clenched and his hands were clasped together behind his back.  
  
"I can't believe you lot hid that from me!" He turned and faced her angrily.  
  
"Look Ron, they wanted to keep it a secret. They weren't even going to tell me. I found out by accident."  
  
"You still could have told me!"  
  
"It wasn't my secret to tell!"  
  
"Fine then they should have told me!"  
  
"They knew you'd be upset so maybe they wanted to try it out for awhile before telling anyone. They probably didn't want any interferance at the beginning of their relationship."  
  
"I wouldn't have interfeared!"  
  
"Did you hear yourself in there? 'Harry how could you? That's my little sister, blah, blah, blah'. You can't tell me that if you had known about it at the start that you wouldn't have been mad because I know you would have."  
  
"Well obviously I would have been kind of upset but not as much!"  
  
"Why is now so different?"  
  
"Because Harry lied to me! He's my best friend! He's suposed to tell me things!"  
  
"Honestly Ron, Harry isn't required to tell you anything! I'm sure he's kept more secrets than just this from you! Get over it! It's done! They're together, they're happy, and you know about it!" Ron scowled.  
  
"Ron, you should really be happy about this." He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"Happy? Why would this make me happy?"  
  
"A few reasons actually. First, you know Harry very well. Wouldn't you rather your sister be with someone you trust rather than some stranger?" He shrugged.  
  
"Second, Harry is happy. Haven't you noticed what a good mood he's been in lately? It's because of Ginny. Well not entirely Ginny but mostly because of her." Ron looked down at the ground. Hermione walked forward and lifted his face up.  
  
"And third, Ginny is happier than I've ever seen her. She has loved Harry for years and he finally fell in love with her too. This has been her dream. Today must have been wonderful for her to know that he felt the same. Did you see how they looked at each other when we played Truth or Dare? I think he realized how he felt then. I remember how I felt when you said it to me." He sighed.  
  
"I do too." She smiled at him.  
  
"See? This is wondeful whether you like it or not. Harry and Ginny have a connection with each other that you and I don't share with him. They've both had direct dealings with Voldemort and can understand how the other feels. They need each other." He nodded. "So are you going to apologize?" He nodded again.  
  
"Good." She kissed him softly and pointed to the door.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No point in waiting." He sighed and headed to the door when it was opened by Harry. It ran into Ron's face and he fell backwards. He landed on the ground and grabbed his nose.  
  
"Oh Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione knealt on the floor next to him and Harry's mouth opened in surprise. Ron's nose began to bleed and Harry ran to get a tissue from the loo. He came back in to see Ron and Hermione laughing. He handed the tissue to Ron and eyed them strangely.  
  
"Alright Ron?" Ron nodded and grinned at him.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were going to be there." Harry watched as Hermione continued to laugh.  
  
"Oh he deserved it. Don't worry about it." Ron stood up and pulled Hermione up with his free hand.  
  
"I think I'm getting used to pain," Ron laughed. "Look mate, sorry about the way I was acting. I'm...I'm really happy for you and Ginny." Harry heard the strain in his voice and chuckled.  
  
"No you're not. You don't like it at all."  
  
"Okay, no I'm not wild about the idea but it's fine. I'm glad it's you and not some idiot like Michael Corner." Harry grinned at his friend.  
  
"Alright. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"It's okay." Ron looked at his tissue and felt his nose. It was done bleeding. "Let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving." Ron left the room to wash his hands and Harry went to get Ginny. She was admiring her bracelet when he went in.  
  
"It looks great," he said, startling her. Her head snapped up and she laughed.  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. So do you like it?" She nodded happily and stood.  
  
"It's definately my favorite gift." He smiled down at her and they laced their fingers together in front of their shoulders between them.  
  
"So what happened with Ron?" Harry snorted.  
  
"Well first I attacked him with the door." She looked at him questioningly. "I opened it and he was right in front of it. It ran into his face and knocked him over." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Serves him right."  
  
"Yeah that's what Hermione said. I got him a tissue because his nose was bleeding and I came back and they were laughing. It was pretty funny but I thought Ron would be mad. He said he was sorry and gave us his blessing."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Well for the most part." Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Of all the brothers to be protective of me it has to be my boyfriend's best friend." Harry grinned and kissed her lips.  
  
"Come on. We're going to eat breakfast." They left the room hand in hand and didn't let go when they reached the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rest of the day was spent having fun and playing games. Everyone enjoyed a delicious breakfast and then watched as Ron and Hermione played chess versus Harry and Ginny. Later, they cleaned broomsticks, read books, or in Hermione's case, learned how to use makeup. It was a shaky lesson at first with a few pokes in the eye but she eventually got the hang of it. By dinner time, Hermione had done her own makeup properly. Everyone came together for another wonderfully cooked dinner by Mrs.Weasley. Hermione wore her new ring and crimson jumper, Ron wore his new watch and Weasley jumper, Harry wore his jumper from Ginny with his new watch, and Ginny wore her new bracelet and Weasley jumper. After dinner was finished, everybody talked at the table. Harry could finally put his arm around Ginny like he always wanted. Hermione and Ron held hands and she leaned against his shoulder. That night they went outside to watch a spectacular fireworks display by Fred and George. It was the perfect day for everyone.  
  
Author's Note: Ok! All done! That's the end of 'Telling Ron'! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now onto the sequel. It's called There For You. Info on it is in the next chapter so go there. I just put it up. The next part will be different than this story in a few ways. I never intended for this to go this long or develop any kind of plot but it has and I love it! Since both pairs are couples now, I want more of an HP plot to happen next. It's going to seem a little strange at first because I'm going to talk about and have stuff that normally would have happened before Christmas but oh well. I didn't know I was going to go this far so I didn't really plan ahead. In the story info, I'll say it's the sequel to Telling Ron so you'll know. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this, it means so much to me. Chapter 26 is just review responses to chapters 24 and 25. Ok, I think I've covered everything. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
